Hangover à la OnePiece
by nachtwolke
Summary: Luffy wird heiraten, deswegen fahren Usopp, Sanji, Luffy und Zoro nach Las Vegas um die aufregendste Nacht ihres Lebens zu verbringen,jedoch... Einer der vier verschwindet, zwei Andere werden in eine seltsame Situation gesetzt und die Nacht... keiner kann sich wirklich daran erinnern, was in der Nacht passiert ist... WARNUNG: ZoroXSanji
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

 _~~5 Stunden vor der Hochzeit~~_

-"Hey hier ist Usopp, bin momentan nicht zu erreichen, ruf bitte später nochmals an. P. S. Kaya ich liebe dich."

-"Hey hier ist Sanji, wenn ich nicht rangehe, dann bin ich beschäftigt, also ruft nicht an, es sei denn es ist Namimaus, du kannst so viel anrufen wie du willst!"

-"Hey Luffy das Teil ist an, sprich drauf."

"Äh was ist das noch mal?"

"Dein Anrufbeantworter, Idiot!"

"Auaaa, schlag mich nicht, Zorooo!"

-"Hier ist Zoro, lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Und? Irgendwas neues?" Nami sah gestresst auf. Ihre Mutter stand neben ihr und sah zu ihr hinunter.

"Nur die Anrufbeantworter. Ich verstehe das nicht, wo können sie [style type="italic"] sein?!" [/style] Bellemere schüttelte den Kopf.

"Beruhige dich, das ist Las Vegas, die sind bestimmt noch müde und schon auf dem Weg. Oder im Stau. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie bald kommen."

"Oder sie haben alles verzockt und trauen sich nicht zurück zu kehren", warf Robin einfach und mit relativ neutraler Stimme ein. Franky betrachtete seine Freundin.

"Woa, jetzt sei doch nicht so super negativ gestimmt!"

Robin betrachtete ihn nur leicht lächelnd. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid, dass sich an ihren Körper anschmiegte, das sie gerade glatt strich.

"Was denkst du denn, was passiert ist?" Franky, dessen Hosenstall weit offen stand und gerade von Robin geschlossen wurde, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Las Vegas, Baby, Las Vegas! Die haben bestimmt einen heftigen Kater vom Saufen und bestimmt einiges gezockt. Die kommen schon wieder. Bestimmt hat Luffy was angestellt, dass sie ausgebadet haben, weswegen sie sich verspäten, sonst nichts."

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Geräusch, dass an fallendes Geld erinnerte und Nami schmiss sich geradewegs auf ihr Handy.

 _"_ _Zoro verdammt noch mal, wo SEID ihr?!"_

Am anderen Ende der Leitung stand Zoro inmitten einer Wüste. Neben ihm auf der Straße stand ein zerbeulter alter Mercedes, an den sich Sanji lehnte, eine rauchte und dabei Zoro nicht aus den Augen ließ. Zoro sah kurz zu ihm, in seinem Gesicht konnte man Unbehagen erkennen, dann drehte er sich um und starrte auf die trostlose Landschaft.

"Also… die Sache ist die… nun…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Seine ganze Gestalt wirkte zerzaust und ungepflegt, sein Hemd stand offen und er schwitzte.

"Wir… haben Scheiße gebaut, ganz große Scheiße", sagte er seufzend.

 _"_ _Was heißt scheiße?! Die Hochzeit ist in fünf Stunden, verdammt!"_ Namis schrille Stimme hallte durch den Raum und alle die mit ihr drin saßen, sahen sie besorgt an.

Zoro sah erneut zu Sanji.

"Der ganze Abend, die ganze Nacht… alles ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen… wir haben Luffy verloren und ja… was die Hochzeit angeht… ich glaube die wird nicht stattfinden können…"

watch?v=WF6u8ra7bVI

 _~~2 Tage vor der Hochzeit~~_

Luffy und Zoro standen in einem kleinen Raum. Im Gegensatz zu Zoro, der still da stand als ein Mann Messungen an seinem Anzug durchführte, zappelte Luffy, ebenfalls in einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug, wild herum.

"Oh das wird so toll, Zoro. Wir werden die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf werfen. Ich habe ein Buch gelesen, dass man mit Chips Geld gewinnen kann, ich will dieses Spiel auch spielen, ganz ganz unbedingt!" Und er zappelte noch mehr herum. Zoro stöhnte.

"Luffy wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht Poker spielen!"

"Oooch mennooo! Warum den nicht?!"

"Okay, sie können sich umziehen." Zoro nickte dem Schneider zu und begann den teuren Anzug auszuziehen.

"Weil man sehr gut sein muss und viel Glück muss man auch haben. Du bist außerdem zu dumm dafür."

Luffy zog eine Schnute und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was wohl Beleidigungen darstellen sollten, die aber in Wirklichkeit keine wahren, denn seine Wortwahl lautete: "Blöder Santouryu*, der Mooskopf wird sich noch wundern." Ein Seufzen ließ ihn aufsehen, Zoro wechselte gerade sein Hemd.

"Zoro was ist los?"

"Der blöde Blondschopf kommt auch mit?" Luffy legte den Kopf schief.

"Klar kommt Sanji mit! Er ist auch mein Freund!" Zoro schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte genervt. "Eine Nacht wirst du doch wohl mit ihm aushalten!", meinte Luffy.

"Wirst du sehr sauer sein, wenn ich ihn ich Las Vegas auseinander nehme?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich verschachtel ihn im Keller und warte bis er verhungert ist!", meinte Zoro kalt. Dafür kassierte er einen Schlag von Luffy.

"Denk nicht Mal dran!"

"Usopp?" Usopp, der gerade seine Sachen in den Flur gestellt hatte, sah auf.

"Was ist denn, Kaya?" Lächelnd trat Kaya zu ihrem Freund.

"Komm mal mit." Verwundert und gespannt folgte Usopp der Blonden. Sie liefen durch ihre große Villa die Treppe in den Keller hinunter und Kaya führte ihn zu einem zugedeckten Gegenstand. Der schwarzhaarige vermutete unter der Abdeckung einen Wagen, denn die Form war relativ klar. Als Kaya die Abdeckung hinunter zog, stockte ihm der Atem. Es war ein Wagen und der konnte sich sehen lassen! Mercedes war von je her seine favorisierte Automarke gewesen und dieser Wagen war alt und in bester Form. Er betrachtete ihn verträumt, bis ihm auffiel, dass es Kayas Wagen war.

"Wieso zeigst du ihn mir?" Kaya lächelte ihn ruhig an.

"Wieso? Weil du nach Las Vegas fährst." Sie warf ihm etwas zu und er fing es mühelos auf. Den Autoschlüssel.

Vor einem Haus blieb der Mercedes stehen und die beiden Männer die davor warteten stiegen überrascht ein.

"Hallo."

"Wow Usopp, darf ich auch Mal fahren? Ich will auch Mal fahren!" Luffy sprang auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Nix da, der Wagen gehört Kaya, außer mir- Zoro wirst du wohl die Tür benutzen?!" Zoro hatte die Tür nicht aufgemacht, sondern er war einfach über die Tür in den Cabrio gestiegen.

"Klappe halten und losfahren zur Schule!", knurrte er. Fluchend machte Usopp sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Dort angekommen stieg Zoro, wieder zu Usopps Leidwesen, über den Rand des Wagens. Ein paar Schüler versuchten ein Gespräch mit ihm aufzunehmen, er blockte jedoch jedes Mal ab. Das Einzige was er wollte, war das Geld, welches er Tage zuvor von seiner Klasse abkassiert hatte, zu holen und zu verschwinden.

Währenddessen hüpfte Luffy im Wagen auf und ab.

"Ich will auch da rein. Zoro hat so Spaß hier zu arbeiten. Ich will da auch hin. Da ist ein Spielplatz!"

Usopp seufzte.

"Luffy du heiratest in zwei Tagen, sei doch Mal erwachsener." Das schien der Beifahrer wohl gekonnt ignoriert zu haben, denn seine Frau hatte das schon oft genug gesagt. Bevor er jedoch auf die Idee kommen konnte, das Auto zu verlassen kam Zoro zurück und es ging weiter.

"Oh Sanji, was machst du da? Du wirst doch nicht mit einer Anderen schlafen?! Ich hoffe Mal nicht, denn ich vertrage Verrat nicht! Du bist und bleibst mir! Du brauchst mich doch!" Sanji packte seine Sachen und hörte seiner Freundin zu.

"Baby, ist okay, wir saufen vielleicht ein paar Bier, zocken ein wenig und gehen zurück."

"Aber du willst mit einer anderen-" Sanji drehte sich lächeln um.

"Beruhige dich, meine Schönheit. Ich werde mit keiner anderen schlafen." Seine Freundin, deren Kosename Baby 5 war, sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Okay, aber ruf mich sofort an wenn ihr da seid!" Sanji nickte und schulterte seine Tasche.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Danach verließ er die Wohnung und kurz darauf kamen seine Freunde an. Als er den Wagen sah grinste er breit, das verflog aber schnell, als er sah, wer auf dem Rücksitz war. Schnell verstaute er seine Sachen im Kofferraum und setzte sich hinten hin, versuchte dabei den grünhaarigen Idioten zu ignorieren.

Und dann ging die Fahrt los, alle vier grinsten und riefen:

"Ab nach Las Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Auf der Autobahn fuhr ein türkisener Mercedes die Straße entlang. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel herab, als der Cabrio einige Wagen überholte. Luffy schrie in den Fahrtwind hinein:

 _"_ _Las Vegas wird nicht mehr Las Vegas sein, wenn wir weg sind. Wir werden alle Abenteuer finden und bestehen!"_ Dabei machte er das Peace - Zeichen, wobei er sich selber nicht ganz im Klaren war, was es denn eigentlich bedeutete. Zoro betrachtete seinen langjährigen Freund belustigt. So wie er ihn kannte, würde der Schwarzhaarige vermutlich nach dem vierten Bier in einem seligen Schlaf fallen, nachdem er die ganze Bude auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, versteht sich.

Luffy lehnte sich gerade sehr weit über das Auto und grinste ein kleines Mädchen an, welches gerade auf dem Rücksitz des sie überholenden Wagens saß, an. Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn erst mit großen Augen, jedoch schaffte er es, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, die Frau die am Steuer saß, vermutlich ihre Mutter, blickte jedoch nicht so erfreut auf die Waghalsigkeit des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie wurde langsamer und wechselte die Spur und war in der nächsten Ausfahrt verschwunden.

Zoro musste grinsen. Vermutlich hatte Luffy sie durch sein waghalsiges Verhalten verschreckt. Das hielt ihn natürlich nicht davon ab, es weiterhin zu tun. Bis Sanji und Usopp irgendwann der Kragen platzte und beide anfingen ihrerseits Luffy anzubrüllen, wobei die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen nur ein Lachen war. Zoro trank nebenher bereits zwei Flaschen Bier und betrachtete das Schauspiel belustigt. Irgendwann war es jedoch wieder still im Wagen und er langweilte sich.

"Ey Usopp, lass mich fahren!"

"Nix da! Der Wagen gehört Kaya und ich hab mir geschworen, dass ich ihn heil zurück bringe! Außerdem trinkst du!"

"Hey sag das nicht so abwertend, ich fahre sehr gut wenn ich betrunken bin." Luffy lachte laut.

"Zoro hat uns doch schon oft betrunken nach Hause gefahren, wenn wir zu betrunken waren um zu fahren!" Das wägte Usopp kurz ab.

"Aber wir verfahren uns sicher, wenn Zoro das Steuer übernimmt. Außerdem… das ist wirklich wichtig. Ich will die Sache mit Kaya nicht verbocken und ihren Wagen jemand anderem zu geben… Nee, du, das lass ich mal lieber."

"Ach komm du hast doch nur Angst, dass sie einen Grund sucht um mit dir Schluss zu machen", stellte Zoro sachlich fest, was einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen des Fahrers trieb.

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!", empörte er sich, meinte jedoch kleinlaut: "Aber trotzdem will ich keinen Streit mit ihr." Dafür bekam er eine von Sanji gescheuert, der hinter dem Fahrer saß.

"Kaya ist eine ehrliche und sanfte Seele, hör auf so zu reden! Sie liebt dich und das weißt du ganz genau!" Zoro gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. Bei den Worten spürte er gleich die Wut in sich aufsteigen.

"Sagt der Richtige!" Sanji drehte sich mit einem, vor Wut geröteten, Gesicht zu ihm um.

" _Was_ meinst du damit, Moosbirne?!" Zoro setzte sich auf, da er gerade an der Autotür gelehnt hatte, und blickte Sanji kalt an.

"Du bist doch mit dieser Schlampe zusammen, die dich verarscht, also was willst du von Liebe verstehen!", knurrte er. Von vorne hörte er ein nervöses Kichern.

"Leute, ist doch jetzt egal", meint Usopp nervös. Die beiden Streithähne überhörten das und warfen sich kalte Blicke zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so wären beide einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod gestorben. Einen Moment später küssen beide den Boden des Wagens und hatten sich den Kopf vorher am Sitz gestoßen. Fluchend setzten sie sich wieder auf und blickten Luffy verstört an. Wie aus einem Mund brüllten sie:

 _"_ _Sag mal, spinnst du?!"_ Luffy hingegen war ebenfalls sauer und zeigte dies offen und ehrlich.

"Ihr beide seid Schwachköpfe! Warum geht ihr den aufeinander los?!" Gerade als sie zur Erklärung ansetzten wollten, unterbrach Ruffy sie wieder. "Leute das ist eine besondere Nacht für mich, okay?! Deswegen erwarte ich, dass ihr für die nächsten drei Tage Freunde seid, denn ihr beide seid mir sehr wichtig und es tut weh, zu sehen, dass sich zwei meiner Freunde am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würden!" Betreten schweigend sahen beide hinaus. "Sagt, dass ihr klar kommen werdet, versprecht es, JETZT!" Zoro und Sanji zuckten zusammen und sahen Luffy entschuldigend an.

"Is' schon gut, ich mach' gute Miene zum bösen Spiel…", murmelte Zoro.

"Schließ mich zur Ausnahme an", murmelte Sanji und schon grinste Luffy breit.

"Na seht ihr? Schon einer Meinung! Ging doch ganz schnell, man muss euch nur einen Ruck geben!" Sprachlos sahen sie zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund, der sich bereits wieder über den Rand des Wagens lehnte.

Irgendwann machten sie an einer Tankstelle halt. Während Sanji und Luffy hinein gingen um zu bezahlen und was zum Knabbern zu kaufen, standen Zoro und Usopp am Wagen. Ein alter Mann schaut ihn mit großen interessierten Augen an und Zoro knurrt:

"Hey sie." Der Mann sah auf. "Pfoten weg vom Wagen!"

"Aber ich wollte doch nur-!", sein Protest wurde durch Zoros Knurren unterbrochen.

"Nicht angucken, nicht antatschen, drehen sie sich um und verschwinden sie!" Blasser werdend, drehte sich der Kerl um und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Usopp sah ihn von der Seite her an.

"Anschauen geht doch noch!" Als Antwort bekam er erneut ein Knurren und wandte sich seufzend zu der Tankstelle. Sanji schien Luffy gerade anzubrüllen.

"Was der wohl wieder angestellt hat?", fragte Zoro und Usopp hörte ein leichtes Schmunzeln heraus.

"Glaubst du, wir müssen uns Sorgen machen?" Usopp sah Zoro fragend an, doch dieser lachte nur.

"Wegen Luffy? Ach komm wir sind doch immer dabei, es wird schon nichts passieren." Grinsend sah er, wie der Koch und Luffy wieder aus der Tankstelle kamen.

Als sie die Tankstelle betraten ging Luffy sofort in die Fressecke und sammelte alle Chipspackungen ein, die er nur finden konnte und beklagte sich über seinen Hunger. Sanji stellte sie natürlich sofort hin und meinte er solle sich vier Packungen aussuchen. Er wusste, dass Zoro, Usopp und er sich trotzdem nur eine Teilen würden. Er nahm sich noch eine Flasche Wasser und betrachtete ein paar Zeitschriften, bis Luffy seine schwere Aufgabe gemeistert hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Zeitschrift, auf deren Titelbild eine Person abgebildet war, die Zoro ähnlich sah. Er las die Überschrift dazu: _Entführungen, Bestechungen und Drogenhandel und doch nicht hinter Gitter!_ Gerade als Sanji sich die Zeitschrift näher ansehen wollte ertönte Luffys Stimme neben ihm.

"Warum guckst du dir den Mann da an? Das ist nicht Zoro!" Erschrocken sprang Sanji zur Seite und fauchte:

"Klar ist das nicht Zoro, das sieht doch jeder der Augen im Kopf hat! Und erschreck mich nicht!" Er trat nach Luffy, doch dieser wich aus.

"Warum guckst du es dir dann an?"

"Weil mich die Überschrift interessiert hat!", knurrte Sanji, doch Luffy schaut ihn mit dem Gesichtsausdruck an, der deutlich sagt: Bist du ein Idiot? Sanji schüttelt irritiert den Kopf.

"Komm!" Er ging auf die Kassiererin zu, die ihnen einen gelangweilten Blick zuwarf.

"Saaaahaaanjii wieso musst du dich immer mit Zoro streiten?", jetzt hatte er den quengelnden Ton aufgesetzt. Sanji seufzte genervt und fragte sich, weshalb er überhaupt mitgekommen war. Ach so, stimmt. Um Luffys Zeit als freien Mann zu feiern. "Sanji antworte!" Luffy zog ihn an den Haaren und es platzte ihm der Faden. Er drehte sich und brüllte:

 _"_ _Kannst du das Mal lassen?! Weil er ein Arsch ist!"_ Eingeschnappt verschränkte Luffy die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nein ist er nicht und in Wirklichkeit magst du ihn ganz doll."

"Pff, wie auch immer." Sanji blickte lächelnd zur Kassiererin, die den beiden einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Sanji lachte gekünstelt.

"Denken sie sich nichts dabei, er ist immer so." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"18,50 bitte." Sanji betrachtete die Dinge, die sie gekauft hatten. Vier Chipstüten, zwei Flaschen Wasser, eine Kiste Bier. An Tankstellen zu kaufen war wirklich teuer. Er bezahlte schnell und dann stürmte er beinahe aus dem Laden. Schon von weitem sah er das Grinsen in Zoros Gesicht. Eingebildeter Idiot. Wieso schaute er Sanji so an?! Gereizt setzten sie sich wieder in den Wagen und Zoro fing wieder an zu trinken. Sowieso schon gereizt starrte Sanji ihn mit seinem Todesblick an, erntete jedoch nur ein Grinsen. Doch er hatte Luffy versprochen keinen weiteren Streit anzufangen, das tat er auch.

* * *

Ich weiß, der Anfang ist ein wenig schleppend, aber wenn die in las Vegas sind, wird es (hoffentlich :b) interessanter.

LG

~nightcloud


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie in die Stadt hinein fuhren, bemerkten sie die neue Stimmung sofort. Leute waren ausgelassener (und waghalsiger), die Menschen schauten geiziger aus und die Luft wurde schrecklich stickig. Jedoch machte das den vier Insassen des Cabrios recht wenig aus, sie genossen es, Las Vegas zu besuchen und planten schon eine tolle Nacht. Sie fuhren vor das Gol D. Rodger, eines der besten Hotels der Stadt vor und Luffy war sofort begeistert, da Gol D. Rodger eigentlich einer der berühmtesten Kriminellen der Welt war. Usopp stellt den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz vor dem Hotel ab und die vier traten in die riesige Empfangshalle. Luffy hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her und störte die 'kultivierten' Menschen. Die drei Anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf, fragten sich, wie es nur sein konnte, dass er heiraten würde. Schließlich waren sie dran mit dem Einchecken. Sanji flirtete mit der Dame am Pult.

"Reserviert auf Sanji Black", meinte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Sogleich lehnte Zoro sich vor.

"Fallen sie nicht auf seine Masche herein, er hat eine Freundin, also machen sie sich keine Hoffnungen!" Natürlich musste Sanji daraufhin seinen Stolz verteidigen.

"Hey Moosschädel, ich hab gar nicht geflirtet!"

"Ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte", knurrte Zoro als Antwort.

"Wirst du auf einmal poetisch, oder was?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich-" Er wurde durch ein Lachen unterbrochen. Luffy sah die Beiden grinsend an.

"Luffy, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Zoro unsicher. Er hatte eher gedacht, dass Luffy sauer sein würde, dass sie sich erneut stritten. Statt zu antworten trat Luffy an den Tresen, wo die Frau alle vier etwas verwirrt und gleichzeitig belustigt betrachtete.

"Ist das das der echte Platz, wo Gol D. Rodger gelebt hat?" Die junge Dame legte den Kopf schief.

"Äh… nein. Der Platz heißt nur so."

"Och schade…" Doch Luffys Enthusiasmus konnte nicht gebremst werden. "Wie sehen unsere Zimmer aus?" Die Dame lächelte.

"Also wir haben eine zwei Zimmer Suite reserviert. Ist das okay?" Die vier wechselten ein paar Blicke.

"Müssen wir uns dann ein Bett teilen?", hackte Luffy nach. Die Dame nickte.

"Das sind zwei Doppelbetten."

"Okay, ich schlaf mit Zoro", meinte Luffy daraufhin. "Wenn's okay is'?" Er blickte Zoro fragend an. Zoro jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

"Haben sie noch eine Villa Suite frei?"

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Wir werden dort nur schlafen, das ist unnötig!", rief Usopp.

"Leute, das ist etwas ganz besonderes und Luffy verdient nur das Beste!", argumentierte Zoro. "Jetzt gib ihr deine Karte." Zoro sah Sanji an.

"Kommandier mich nicht herum! Außerdem geht das nicht!" Er wirkte unsicher.

"Und wieso nicht?", Zoro schien gereizt zu sein. Sanji kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

"Weil mein Baby meine Kreditkartenabrechnung kontrolliert." Zoro starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!" Bevor es wieder einen Streit geben konnte, warf die Dame ein:

"Wir machen die Abrechnung erst am Ende, das heißt bis sie auschecken, können sie sich entscheiden wer zahlt, wir wollen die Karte nur hier behalten." Zoro stimmte ihr zu.

"So machen wir das, gib ihr deine Karte." Murrend nahm Sanji die Karte raus und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt auf Zoro hörte. Luffy sah die Frau an.

"Ist die Villa cool?" Sie lächelte.

"Die ist richtig cool!"

* * *

Und das war sie.

Als sich die Tür öffnete wurden sie von vielen Lichtern begrüßt. Vor ihnen streckte sich die Stadt aus, da die Wand gegenüber dem Eingang aus Fenstern bestand. Davor stand ein beigefarbenes Ecksofa, rechts davon stand ein schwarzer Flügel, der im Licht der Lampen innen sowie draußen schimmerte. Der Raum war riesig, es gab einen Tisch mit sechs Stühlen und eine Bar mit massenhaft zu trinken, das bemerkte Zoro sofort zu frieden.

"Okay, Leute, sucht euch ein Zimmer, macht euch frisch, zieht euch an, in 30 Minuten geht's los!", rief Zoro in die Runde und alle vier begannen zu grinsen, freuten sich auf eine aufregende und erlebnisreiche Nacht, die sie auch haben würden.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Zoro vor einem Spiegel, der größer war als er selbst. Er hatte einen Anzug angezogen, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, das Material schimmerte immer in einem anderen Grün bei sich verändernden Lichtverhältnissen, die paar oberen Knöpfe blieben offen, er wollte nicht aussehen, wie ein Geschäftsmann, er wollte draufgängerisch aussehen, weswegen er seine Haare ein wenig durcheinander ließ. Über sein Hemd zog er ein schlichtes schwarzes Jackett. Er sah gut aus, roch gut und würde heute Nacht hoffentlich auch jemand gutes finden, mit dem er sein Bett teilen konnte. Der Grünhaarige lief aus dem Raum hinaus und sein erster Gedanke war: Wo war Luffy?

Es war nämlich ungewöhnlich still in der Suite. Er sah sich um. War er der Einzige, der schon fertig war? Seufzend lief er zum Raum des blonden Idioten. Ohne zu Klopfen trat er ein. Der Depp stand noch halb nackt rum und telefonierte! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

"Ja mein Schatz, alles gut. Nein Zoro hat nicht getrunken, ja wir werden Luffy nichts geben, nein ich werde mit keiner anderen Frau schlafen, ich liebe dich viel zu sehr!" Zoro machte ein Würgegeräusch und Sanji drehte sich mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck um. Zoro zeigte ihm an, dass er sich gefälligst beeilen sollte. Seufzend drehte Sanji sich zum Fenster. "Schatz, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich liebe dich… nein ich liebe dich mehr. Legst du auf? … Nein ich leg nicht auf." Er drehte sich zum Bett um und Zoro sah das Grinsen in Sanjis Gesicht, als dieser nach seinem weißen Hemd griff. "Okay, legen wir beide auf. … Zwei, drei… Du hast nicht aufgelegt!" Zoro stöhnte laut und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Okay, bye." Endlich hörte er ein Geräusch und einen Moment später hatte Sanji ihm das Handy auf den Bauch geworfen. Zoro beobachtet, wie Sanji sein Hemd anfing zuzuknöpfen.

"Ich werd' dazu nichts sagen, das ist so peinlich!"

"Besser so", murmelte Sanji. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Usopp trat hinein, auch er in einem Anzug.

"Seid ihr fertig?"

"Wo ist Luffy?", fragte Zoro statt zu antworten. Usopp zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weiß nicht, wollte was holen."

"Das trifft sich gut!", rief Sanji. "Ich wollte euch was zeigen, ohne, dass Luffy es mitbekommt, sonst könnte er die Klappe nicht halten." Sanji wühlte in seinem kleinen Koffer herum, bis er eine kleine, schwarze Schatulle heraus zog und sie Usopp grinsend in die Hand drückte. Zoro fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Das ist nicht das, was ich glaube, das es ist, nicht wahr?" Sanji grinste.

"Es ist ein Ring. Ich werde meinem Baby einen Antrag machen, natürlich erst nach der Zeremonie." Usopp pfiff anerkennend.

"Der ist teuer." Sanji nickte.

"Oi, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst." Zoro setzte sich kerzengerade auf und packte Sanjis Arm schmerzhaft. Sanji schien überrascht.

" 'türlich ist es mein Ernst!" Zoro ließ ihn los und klatschte sich seine Hand ins Gesicht.

"Bist du dumm? Du willst die Schlampe heiraten? Die hat einen Matrosen gefickt!"

"Hey Zoro, nicht solche Ausdrücke, außerdem war er Barkeeper, das hat Sanji uns oft genug gesagt!", meinte Usopp. Zoro war nicht für Scherze aufgelegt, trotzdem musste er leicht grinsen. Die Beiden ernteten jeweils einen Kick auf den Kopf. Zoro fing ihn ab, Usopp konnte sich nicht so glücklich schätzen und würde wohl im Laufe der Nacht eine Beule bekommen.

"Aua, Sanjiii!" Er rieb sich die getroffene Stelle, während Zoro aufstand.

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Lasst uns zum Aufzug gehen!"

* * *

Vor dem Aufzug fanden sie auch Luffy, der eine schwarze Tüte dabei hatte.

"Was ist in der Tüte?", fragte Zoro nervös.

"Schauen wir es uns oben an." Daraufhin zuckte der Grünhaarige mit den Schultern. Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und die vier Personen stiegen ein.

"Was meinst ihr mit oben?", fragte Sanji verwirrt.

"Einfach die Klappe halten und mitkommen", meinte Zoro daraufhin und erntete einen Todesblick von Sanji.

 _"_ _Hey, hört mir jemand zu verdammt?! Da stand Zutritt verboten!"_ Sanji schnauzte seine drei Kameraden zusammen, die nicht wirklich darauf achteten. Sie waren durch eine Tür auf das Dach ihres Hotels gestiegen. Zoro schob Usopp einen großen Stein hin.

"Stell das vor die Tür!"

"MARIMO!" Sanji lief zu Zoro und dieser drehte sich um, sodass die beiden fast schon Nase an Nase standen. Doch Zoro betrachtete ihn unbeeindruckt.

"Hey, wir bezahlen 'ne VILLA, wir können machen was wir wollen." Dann drehte er sich um und kletterte eine Leiter hoch, die auf die höhere Ebene des Daches führte.

Es war unglaublich. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Stadt in ein goldenes Licht. Von hier oben konnte man die Grenzen der Stadt erkennen und die Wüste dahinter. Viele Lichter waren bereits an, dazu da, die Menschen in der Nacht dazu zu bringen, viel Geld auszugeben, zu feiern, sich zu besaufen und die schlimmsten Fehler ihres Lebens zu machen, nur um am nächsten Morgen mit dem schlimmsten Kater ihres Lebens aufzustehen. Selbst Sanji musste zugeben, dass Zoro diesmal etwas unglaubliches gefunden hatte.

"Wow, woher wusstest du von hier?", murmelte Usopp. Zoro grinste breit.  
"Lass das nur meine Sorge sein."

"Hey Leute!" Luffy kramte in der schwarzen Tüte rum und teilte jedem ein Glas aus, danach holte er eine Flasche Jägermeister heraus und grinste in die Runde. Alle waren sofort dabei. Usopp fing an zu sprechen, als Luffy ihnen einschüttete.

"Hey Luffy, da du in ein paar Tagen ein toter Mann sein wirst, will ich dir sagen: Genieße deine letzte Zeit als freier Mann, bevor du in die Knechtschaft gehst!" Diesmal schaffte er es, Sanjis Tritt auszuweichen.

"Sprich nicht so über Miss Nami!" Usopp, Luffy und Zoro lachten über die Reaktion. Grinsend nickte Luffy.

"Keine Angst Usopp, heute Nacht wird Party gemacht!" Alle tranken das Zeug schnell runter und verzogen kurz ihr Gesicht. Diesmal war Sanji dran.

"Luffy, wenn du Nami nicht glücklich machst, dann trete ich dir meinen Fuß in den Hintern, sodass du dich noch daran verschluckst!", meinte Sanji ernst und sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. Der lachte nur.

"Was anderes habe ich von dir nicht erwartet, Sanji!", meinte er grinsend. Erneut würgten sie einen Becher Alkohol hinunter und lachten, denn diesmal ging es leichter. Zoro räusperte sich:

"Luffy, ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust", meinte er zwinkernd, da er seinem langjährigen Freund vertraute. Er war sich sicher, dass Luffy genau wusste was er tat, jedoch hatte er noch mal kurz darauf eingehen wollen. "Und… Ich proste auf eine Nacht, die wir vier niemals vergessen werden!" Er hob das kleine Glas und die anderen vier machten es ihm gleich und grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

watch?v=QYM4SN27bWU

* * *

 _Ein Mann mit Maske_.

Schwarz.

 _Eine Bar._

Schwarz.

 _Ein großes Gebäude._

Schwarz.

Das erste, was Zoro fühlte, war, dass es warm war. Es war ein angenehmes Warm. Neben ihm. Es wärmte seine linke Seite. Das nächste war, dass er auf dem Bauch lag. Auf einer Decke, oder einem Lacken, jedenfalls Stoff. Und der Stoff lag auf dem Boden, weil es hart war. Also ganz bestimmt nicht seine weiche Matratze. Glücklicherweise hatte er ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Er lag mit seinem Gesicht darauf. Irgendwo, weit weg in seinen Gedanken, fragte er sich, wieso er noch nicht erstickt war, wenn er so schlief, doch das vergas er ganz schnell, als er den Atem spürte, der über seine Wangen wanderte. Atem… Dann verstand er, was es bedeutete. Jemand lag neben ihm, das war dann auch die Wärmequelle, die seine linke Seite wärmte. Er dachte nach. Wo war er… und warum lag jemand neben ihm? Doch als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, spürte er einen heftigen Druck an seinem Kopf. Ihm brummte der Schädel. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er. Hatte. Einen. Kater. Diese Erkenntnis schockte ihn. Er hatte nie einen Kater. Er konnte so viel saufen, wie er wollte, aber er hatte keinen Kater. Niemals! Wieso hatte er so viel gesoffen? Dann fiel ihm langsam wieder alles ein. Die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Las Vegas. Er stöhnte. Was ein Scheiß! Was war letzte Nacht passiert?! Und trotz dem Wundern, entstand ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Neben ihm lag jemand. Er hatte jemanden abgeschleppt. So wie er sich fühlte, war es auch eine interessante Nacht gewesen, denn er konnte ein paar Beißspuren und Kratzer an seinem Rücken fühlen. Neben sich spürte er Bewegungen. Sollte er jetzt abhauen? Oder sollte die Person abhauen? Für ihn war es nur eine kurze Nacht gemeinsam gewesen, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern konnte, jetzt musste er diese Person loswerden. Er fragte sich, wo er sich befand. In der Wohnung von der Fremden, oder bei ihnen im Hotel. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als er neben sich ein leichtes Wimmern wahr nahm. Er konnte Rascheln hören und eine bekannte Stimme murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Bekannte Stimme? Naw, er war wohl immer noch nicht ganz nüchtern. Doch die ständigen Bewegungen machten seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer und er knurrte gereizt. Die Stimme verebbte, sowie alle Bewegungen. Dann hörte er ein Keuchen neben sich.

"Fuck." Es war ein kleines Wort, mehr gehaucht, als gesprochen, doch Zoro hörte es und erstarrte. Diese Stimme. Oh nein, diese Stimme. Er schluckte, auf ein mal voll wach und hob langsam seinen Kopf vom Kissen und drehte ihn. Er stimmte zu.

"Fuck."

Neben ihm, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, vollkommen durcheinander gerubbelten Haaren und Bissspuren an der Schulter, die sich verfärbten und auf der blassen Haut noch offensichtlicher hervorstanden, saß Sanji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sanji ging es scheiße. Das erste was er beim Aufwachen spürte, oder eher, das erste was ihm auffiel, war der Arm um seine Hüfte, der Hitze auszustrahlen schien. Was ihn beunruhigte, war nicht die Hitze, sondern, dass der Arm stark und schwer war, gar nicht wie zu erwarten schmal und dünn. Das nächste was ihn schockte war, dass überhaupt ein Arm um ihn lag. Er hatte doch sein Baby, wieso lag jetzt ein Arm um ihm, der so gar nicht an dem von seinen Schatz erinnerte? Er hörte ein Stöhnen. Wirkte so, als hätte die Person neben ihm Schmerzen. Als Sanji sich bewegte, wimmerte er. Erst Mal tat sein Kopf höllisch weh, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war der andere Schmerz. Es war wie ein Druck. Ein unangenehmer Druck und aus Bereichen, von denen er nicht sicher war, wie sie so schmerzen konnten. Sanji fluchte leise vor sich hin und drückte sich mit seinen Armen vom Boden ab, denn er hatte erkannt, dass er am Boden lag. Plötzlich vernahm er von der Person neben sich ein aggressives Knurren. Er hatte sie wohl aufgeweckt. Er drehte den Kopf und wollte sich entschuldigen, als er erstarrte. Seine Gedanken spulten ihm tausende von Eindrücken und Erinnerungen vor, meistens negative. Nein, nein, nein. Warum?! Sein erster Impuls war, ihn zu treten. Nein noch besser, ihn zu ermorden. Aber das ging nicht, er würde Luffy nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Aber jetzt würde er dem Marimo nicht wieder in die Augen sehen können. Aber warum-

"Fuck", keuchte er. Während seiner Panik hatte er sich aufgesetzt und ihm tat alles weh. Vor ihm, nein, neben ihm, lag der Algenschädel: Zoro. Das war erst Mal nicht schlimm. Man hätte meinen können, nach einer wilden Nacht, und wild musste sie sein, da sich Sanji nicht an sie erinnern konnte, wären die beiden nebeneinander eingeschlafen, aber Sanji war nackt. Nackt unter der Decke, neben Zoro, der vermutlich ebenfalls nackt war, denn die Decke war bis zu seinen Hüften runtergezogen und sein Oberkörper war frei. Frei und voller… Kratz- und… Beißspuren. Auch Zoro schien langsam und endlich wieder bei Verstand zu sein, denn er hob seinen kopf und drehte ihn langsam zu Sanji. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und wie zu der Bestätigung von Sanjis Aussage murmelte Zoro:

"Fuck." Sie sahen sich an und es vergingen einige Minuten schweigend. Dann packte Sanji seine Decke, zum Glück hatte jeder seine eigene, ansonsten hätte Sanji die Decke geklaut, hätte aber Zoro nackt gesehen… Er stoppte den Gedankengang hier und robbte zum Tisch neben ihnen um sich seine Zigaretten zu schnappen. Es blieb immer noch still zwischen den Beiden.

Dumpf betrachtete Zoro Sanji. Sein kopf tat weh, nach seiner Bewegung brannte sein rechter Arm, warum auch immer und die Villa… lag in Schutt und Asche, wie er gerade bemerkte. Er entschied sich, nichts zu ihrer Lage zu sagen, wenn Sanji nichts sagte und setzte sich auf. Zoro sah zu dem Tisch an dem Sanji rauchte, dort lag eine Packung Aspirin. Die Decke, oder das Lacken wie sich herausstellte, fest um die Hüfte gebunden, krabbelte er zum Tisch und schnappte sich die Packung. Kurz sah er zu Sanji, eine Warnung, dass er keinen Kommentar ablassen sollte. Der Blonde blinzelte kurz und rauchte schweigend weiter, dabei betrachtete er die Wohnung den Schaden. Er legte den Kopf schief, als er zu einem Sessel sah, der noch rauchte. War wohl angebrannt gewesen. Die Vasen, die die Wohnung dekoriert hatten, lagen in Trümmern. Daneben waren zerfetzte Kissen. An der Küchentheke, stand eine Pyramide aus Bierdosen, der Fernseher war zerstört und lag jetzt neben dem Piano rum. Einige Lampenschirme lagen auf den Tischen. Auf der Couch lag Kleidung, eine halbleere Wodkaflasche und eine… Sexpuppe. Sanji verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich, wer von ihnen damit rumgealbert hatte, aber er gab zu, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte wer. Schweigend saßen sie da, während Zoro sein Aspirin mit einem Energie Drink runterspülte. Nach zwei Zigaretten wurde Sanji das schweigen zu viel und er stand auf um ins Bad zu gehen, jedoch kehrte er nach zwei Minuten zurück und schnappte sich das Aspirin, blasser als vorher. Zoro warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Da ist ein Tiger im Bad", murmelte Sanji und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz auf der Couch. Er sah Zoro an, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck fror ein. Er war geschockt.

"Ein Tiger im Bad?" Zoro war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. Sanji nickte und starrte Zoro immer noch an. "Kannst du mir Mal sagen, wieso du mich anstarrst?!" Zoro sah an sich runter. Die Kratz- und Beißspuren hatte Sanji doch schon vorher bemerkt, warum schockte ihn das… jetzt… Etwas fing Zoros Blick, doch er wagte nicht, dort hinzusehen. Er hoffte, dass es nur Schmutz war, oder nicht echt, abwaschbar. Das was kleine Kinder immer benutzten. Doch Sanji sprach das aus, wovor er Angst hatte.

"Z-Zoro… ist das ein Tattoo?" Zoro atmete tief durch und schaute zu seinem rechten Arm. Sanji hatte Recht. Über seinen Arm erstreckte sich ein schwarzer Drache. Eigentlich sehr gute und feine Arbeit, außerdem ein japanischer Drache, was zu Zoro passte, denn er stammte aus Japan, aber, ein Tattoo. Abgesehen von seinen Pircings, die ihre eigene Bedeutung hatten und seinem kleinen Alkoholproblem, das nannte Nami so, er fand, dass er gar kein Problem hatte, empfand er seinen Körper als wichtig. Er achtete ganz genau darauf. Versuchte ihn zwar auch manchmal an Notsituationen zu gewöhnen, ein paar Tage kein Essen, zu hartes Training, aber nur, damit er danach stärker war. [b]Das[/b] hatte er jedoch nie geplant. Nie. Nie im Leben hätte er sich auf so etwas eingelassen, egal wie viel Alkohol in seinem Körper war. Egal wie viel Alkohol er trank, so weit war es noch nie gekommen. Sein letzter Back out war vor neun Jahren gewesen, als er angefangen hatte zu trinken. Mit 16! Danach nie wieder! Etwas war falsch, etwas war an der ganzen Sache komplett falsch und er konnte spüren, dass es falsch war. In jeden Teil seines Körpers spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber was?! Stöhnend senkte er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

"Shit… das wird entfernt, sobald ich nach Hause komme. Wie soll ich so Kuinas Schwert in der Hand halten? Das ist alles andere, als volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seinen Verstand zu haben. Etwas ist schief gelaufen und zwar gewaltig." Im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht mal, dass der scheiß Koch dabei war. Er wollte diesen Fakt, die Tatsache, dass er das _niemals_ ohne guten Grund gemacht hätte, dass er seinen Körper immer noch respektierte und nicht unnötig verletzen wollte, obwohl er vor einem Kampf nicht zurück schreckte, aber anderes Thema… Er respektierte seinen Körper, das tat er wirklich! Zum Teil deswegen wollte er seinen Körper trainieren: um ihn stark zu machen, damit er viel aushielt, weil Kuina ihm gezeigt hatte, dass man sich um seinen Körper kümmern musste, ihn stärken musste, weil man sonst schwach war und weil es jederzeit enden konnte! Seine kleine Jammerphase wurde jäh unterbrochen als der Koch nachdenklich meinte:

"Ja, etwas stimmt nicht. Und schau dir die Villa an, unglaublich, dass das Piano noch ganz ist, alles andere liegt in Fetzen! Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich unsere Sachen packen und verschwinden, bevor die Putzkolonne kommt." Das war's. Mehr sagte der Koch nicht. Zoro nickte. Das gerade war nicht nur eine Aufforderung die Wohnung so schnell wie möglich zu räumen, sondern auch die ganze Sache zwischen den beiden zu vergessen, was Zoro voller Freude wahrnahm, denn… Ihn plagte ein scheiß gewissen. Gestern noch sagte Sanji, dass er seiner Freundin einen Antrag machen wollte und nun fanden sich die beiden nackt in einem Bett wieder, völlig klar, was geschehen war. Zoro seufzte und lief durch die Wohnung um sich anzuziehen. Sanji tat es ihm gleich, suchte seine Sachen aus dem Chaos zusammen. Natürlich hasste Zoro Baby 5 immer noch. Woher kam denn dieser lächerliche Name eigentlich? Bei dem Gedanken fiel ihm auf, dass er nur diesen Kosenamen kannte, ihren richtigen Namen kannte er nicht mal, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern. Sollte es ihm egal sein. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie Sanji betrogen hatte, doch der blöde Koch wollte es nicht einsehen. Eigentlich müsste er sich doch gut fühlen! Schließlich hatte er es ihr heimgezahlt! Doch er fühlte sich schrecklich, schließlich war er ein Mann der Treue und der Ehre… und doch hatte er ihn betrogen… FUCK! Er zog das nächst beste Hemd an und knurrte die Knöpfe an, als er diese ins falsche Loch steckte und alles von vorne zuknöpfen musste!

Zu der Zeit hatte Sanji sich bereits hergerichtet gehabt, doch statt einen Anzug in dieser Hitze zu tragen, hatte er sich für ein paar weißer Shorts und ein blaues Hemd entschieden, dessen Ärmel kurz waren. Mit jahrelanger Übung war das Hemd nach einem Augenblick zu und er kämmte sich sein Haar und ärgerte sich über den Tiger. Ob er es wohl riskieren sollte, zu dem Vieh ins Bad zu gehen und sich sein Deo und Parfum zu holen? Schließlich wollte er recht sauber wirken, wenn sie ankamen, schließlich war er kein Barbar. Aber… SHIT! Sein Hinterteil schmerzte. Er würde für ein paar Tage nicht ins Dojo gehen können, aber als Rache würde er, sobald er sich wieder schmerzfrei bewegen konnte, seinen Fuß Zoros Arsch so weit hoch kicken, dass er es noch auf seiner Zunge-

"Hey, hast du Usopp und Luffy gesehen?" _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, beziehungsweise denkt…_ ,dachte Sanji sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

"Nein, die sind bestimmt begraben unter Kleidung oder einem Laken und liegen irgendwo in der Villa rum", murmelte Sanji und drehte sich wieder zu dem zerbrochenen Spiegel. Wenn das wahr war… Wenn sie hier waren… Waren sie auch dabei gewesen als… oh NEIN Sanji! Nicht daran denken! Panisch versuchte Sanji sich von seinen Gedanken zu lösen und half stattdessen suchen. Seltsamerweise waren die Beiden nicht hier. Sie hatten die gesamte Villa umgekrempelt, und viel Zeug gefunden, doch die Beiden befanden sich weder unter dreckiger Wäsche, Müllbergen, Flaschenbergen, ertrunken in der Badewanne, unter Laken und keiner hing an einer Lampe und schlief (das war wirklich mal passiert. Als die Feuerwehr dann Luffy runterholte, der dort am Kragen hing, wunderten sie sich, wieso er noch nicht erstickt war… der Junge war… seltsam. Und schien aus Ärger und Problemen mit seinem Grinsen immer rauszukommen). Zoro seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare.

"Handy…", murmelte er und kramte in seinen Taschen nach seinem Telefon. Als er Luffy anrief fand er das Handy unter dem Piano und Usopps Handy war seltsamerweise zwischen Zoros und Sanjis Laken gefunden worden. Das… würden sie ihm jedoch nicht sagen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich die Beiden am Pool, da sie erst ein Mal einige Plätze abgesucht hatte. Zoro saß bereits am Tisch und hatte seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen gelegt. Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf, als Sanji sich ihm gegenüber setze, doch die wurde durch ein Kopfschütteln im Keim erstickt. Zoro stöhnte und rieb sich seine Schläfen.

"Weder im Kasino, noch im Fitnessstudio oder in der Bar…", murmelte Sanji und setze sich an den Tisch.

"Ich versteh das nicht! Wieso können wir uns an nichts erinnern, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte er und schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch. Die Kellnerin brachte den beiden einen Kaffe. Sanji lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rührte für einige Minuten in seinem Kaffee herum.

"Keine Ahnung, aber…" Zoro sah Sanji an. Also schien dieser seine Vermutung zu teilen, weswegen er den Satz beendete.

"…etwas musste uns untergejubelt worden sein." Sanji nickte und nippte an seinem Kaffe. Zoro seufzte "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Zoro wusste nicht weiter. Bei Luffys Tatendrang und der Tatsache, dass die beiden sich an nichts erinnern konnten, wären die beiden bestimmt in Gefahr. Und obwohl er sich schreckliche Sorgen machte, hatte er mehr Probleme sich nicht an seinem Oberarm zu kratzen, denn das Tattoo juckte wie _verrückt_.

"Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?", fragte Sanji und seufzte. Dass er nun des Marimos Hilfe benötigte machte ihn fertig, doch er wollte unbedingt wissen, was sie getan hatten und wo seine beiden Freunde waren.

Zoro stöhnte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten.

"Trinken. Wir waren trinken. Und dann im Park essen." Sanji nickte. Daran konnte er sich ebenfalls erinnern.

"Und wir waren auf diesen Hardrockkonzert", meinte der Blonde und kramte ein Ticket von letzter Nacht aus seiner Tasche. Zoro setzte sich auf.

"Das ist zur Ausnahme Mal eine super Idee. Leer deine Taschen aus!" Sanji warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu, doch die Situation war viel zu ernst, als dass sie einen Streit anfangen würden. Er kramte ein paar Dinge aus seinen Taschen und betrachtete sie.

"Geld, eine Bar Namens: Ohara Island und eine Beleg vom Belagio **über 800 Dollar! SCHEIßE!**. Zoro würdigte seinem Ausbruch keines Blickes und kramte selber in seinen Taschen. Darin fand er einen… Ring. Vorsichtig hob er den schmalen goldenen Ring hoch und bemerkte eine Goldkette an der er hing. Er betrachtete das Schmuckstück genauer und sah eine kleine Inschrift. Im Sonnenlicht erkannte er, dass drin stand: _Nicht nur ein Augenblick_. Verwundert sah er auf und Sanji sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, hatte also etwas gefragt.

"Äh… was?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden änderte sich sofort in extrem genervt.

"Ich fragte, was auf deinem Ring steht!" Er wirkte blass. Blasser als sonst, weswegen ihm Zoro antwortete. Hätte er es wohl nicht getan, denn Sanji wurde nun auch noch grün.

"Ich habe auch einen." Er öffnete sein Hemd und Zoro sah, dass um Sanjis Hals die selbe hing, weswegen er prompt seine Kette ebenfalls um seinen Hals legte. Sanji wurde sofort rot. "Was soll das!? Wir sehen aus, als wären wir verheiratet." Zoro grinste ihn breit an, weswegen Sanji wütend aufstand und der Grünhaarige seinen Lachanfall nicht mehr aushallten konnte. Er krümmte sich vor Lachen.

"Tja, deine Schlampe wirst du wohl nicht mehr heiraten können!" Und erneut bracht er in schallendes Lachen aus.

Dieser Kommentar hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht und Sanjis Fuß schnallte hinunter, dort wo Zoros Kopf vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen war. Der stand schon grinsend neben ihm und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, mittlerweile in guter Laune.

"Machen wir einen Deal: Du nimmst nichts auseinander und machst uns nicht noch mehr Rechnungen und wir machen einen Zwischenstopp in der Grandline Church und schauen Mal nach, ob die Menschen auch scheiden lassen." Daraufhin legte Sanji den Kopf schief.

"Grandline Church?"

"Ich hab die Rechung in meiner Tasche gefunden", meinte Zoro und zuckte mit den Schultern,.

"Wie… wie viel?"  
"Lass das Mal meine Sorge sein", Zoro streckte die Arm ein die Luft und streckte seinen Rücken.

"Was soll das jetzt wieder-. Zoro was ist das?!" Sanji stand plötzlich neben ihm und hatte sich seinen Arm mit dem Tattoo geschnappt.

"Ein Tattoo, das hatten wir doch schon durchgekaut!", knurrte Zoro. Ihm gefiel die Tatsache immer noch nicht, dass er ein Tattoo hatte und Sanji sollte nicht darauf herumreiten!

"Das Meine ich nicht du engstirniger Idiot!"

"Aber du!"

"AUF JEDEN FALL!", knurrte Sanji um auf sein Thema zurück zu kommen, "meinte ich dieses Band! Du warst letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus!"

"Quatsch ich werde nie kr-" Zoro sah das Bändchen um sein Handgelenk. Er war tatsächlich im Krankenhaus gewesen. Damit fand er einen Entschluss und leerte seine Kaffeetasse in zwei Zügen. Mit einem Dumpfen Geräusch stellte er sie auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf.

"Dann", meinte er und sah Sanji direkt in die Augen, "will ich mit dem Arzt sprechen. Vielleicht kann er uns sagen, wann wir da waren und wieso ich im Krankenhaus war will ich auch wissen!"

Sanji nickte und folgte Zoro, der sich bereits ein Taxi bestellt hatte.

* * *

Währenddessen glänzten die Ringe um den Hals der beiden sanft im Sonnenlicht und wärmten sich langsam auf, um diese Wärme später ihren beiden Besitzern weitergeben zu können…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Bevor Ihr Taxi jedoch ankam, stoppte ein Streifenwagen vor ihnen. Sanji und Zoro hatten jeweils noch einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen dabei, der ihnen beinahe runter fiel.

"Oh Gott… Hat Luffy wieder etwas angestellt?" Sanji sah den Wagen mit großen Augen an, als zwei junge Polizisten heraus stiegen.

"Hier ist ihr Wagen, Officers!" Während Sanji sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte meinte Zoro:

"Danke Jungs." Er schnappte Sanji beim Arm und murmelte dem Hustenden zu: "Sag einfach nichts dazu." Dann stiegen sie ein.

Auf den Straßen herrschte Stau und Zoro langweilte sich. Sanji schien jedoch eher vollkommen panisch zu sein.

"Zoro, das is´ nicht okay! Wir sollten den Wagen stehen lassen und verschwinden, wirklich!" Zoro verdrehte nur die Augen. Sanji schob bei so was wirklich gerne Panik, aber wenn es darum ging jemanden Krankenhausreif zu prügeln, weil er Essen verschwendet hatte, damit hatte er natürlich kein Problem. Nachdem ein Fahrer sich zwischen sie reinquetschte wurde es Zoro zu bunt und er machte das Blaulicht an und startete auf dem Bürgersteig zu fahren.

 _"Was machst du, du Idiot, du jagst die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns!"_ Zoro fuhr fort, ihn zu ignorieren und kommentierte die Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig.

"Hey, Miss in dem lilanen Kleid." Eine alte Oma sah zu dem Wagen, der an ihr vorbei fuhr. "Das steht ihnen." Die Dame wendete sich ab, jedoch hatte Zoro das Lächeln sehen können. "Alter Mann, ich gebe ihnen einen Tipp: Versuchen sie einen Anzug zu tragen, der etwas neumodischer ist und wow..." Vor ihnen lief eine Frau über den Bürgersteig. "M'am, sie haben tolle Glocken!" Sanji beobachtete Zoro als sei er vom Mond gefallen, es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sein Unterkiefer auf den Sitz klatschen würde. Zoro bemerkte den Blick und begann zu grinsen.

 _ **"**_ _ **Fahr auf die Straße, Arschloch!"**_ , schrie Sanji außer sich.

"Is' ja schon gut!" Zoro warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und murmelte: "Aus mir wär' ein verdammt guter Bulle geworden…", bevor er wieder auf die nun freie Straße fuhr.

Er sah nicht wie ein ernst zu nehmender Arzt aus. Ganz und gar nicht. Zoro war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er nicht bluffte, oder sich einen Scherz erlauben ließ. Derjenige, der vor ihm stand, gab sich als Law Trafalgar aus. Allein schon der Name war seltsam. Wer hieß mit Vornamen 'Law'. Aber das war nicht wirklich das, was ihn so misstrauisch machte, es war sein Aussehen und die Tatsache, wie sie ihn gefunden hatten. Alles von Anfang, also.

Sie waren vor dem Krankenhaus stehen geblieben, es nannte sich 'Heart Hospital', und sie sahen sie ein schneeweißes Gebäude. Da die Stadt eine Stadt in der Wüste war, waren Sandstürme also normal, was bedeutet, dass dieses Gebäude hier letztens erst renoviert worden war, da es sonst dreckiger wirken würde. Schon Mal ein guter Anfang. Als sie hinein traten, war alles sauber, die Wände glänzten weiß und waren weder vergilbt noch dreckig. Zoro hatte sich ein Krankenhaus in Las Vegas nicht so ordentlich vorgestellt. Sanji brachte ihn zur Rezeption, die Zoro nicht bemerkt hatte und sie fragten nach dem Doktor, der Zoro behandelt hatte. Die Dame an der Rezeption hatte schnell herausgefunden wen sie meinten.

"Ach sie meinen Doktor Trafalgar. Er hat momentan Pause, aber wenn sie wünschen, sende ich ihm eine Nachricht. Vielleicht hat er Zeit." Sanji lächelte und dankte der Frau. Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Aufzug. Dr. Trafalgar hatte ein Büro im fünften Stock. Als Zoro und Sanji schweigend den Gang hinunter liefen und an der Tür klopften, hörten beide ein Fluchen von drinnen.

"Wieso musst du immer annehmen, du hast Pause!", die tiefe Stimme fluchte ein wenig.

"Kid mir gehört das Krankenhaus, ich bin für meine Patienten da. Auch wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist", antwortete die Stimme reserviert und kühl. Zoro und Sanji hörten das Rascheln von Papieren und dann die Stimme des Arztes. "Herein."

Zoro und Sanji wechselten einen verwirrten Blick. Dann öffnete Sanji und beide traten ein… und blieben in der Tür stehen. Das war eine wirklich… sehr verwirrende Szene und Zoro fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie sich das Gebäude nicht eingebildete hatten und im Zirkus gelandet waren. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, in Las Vegas war das zu erwarten. Der Raum war nicht groß, jedoch groß genug führ eine Couch, auf der sie ein rothaariger Mann mit mordlustigen Augen und schräger Kleidung ansah, dann ein paar Regale, vollgestopft mit meist medizinischen Büchern, wobei Zoro ein oder zwei Lektüren über Kendo sah, und natürlich auch einem Schreibtisch an dem ein schwarzhaariger Mann saß. Die Hände hatte er gefaltet und sie lagen vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. Zoro sah, dass auf den Fingern Buchstaben tattowiert waren. Er konnte jeden Buchstaben sehen. D-E-A-T-H. Sollte ein Arzt solche Tattoo haben? Und was schlimmer war, es waren nicht nur seine Finger, sondern auch sein Handrücken und seine Unterarme. Plötzlich wurde Zoro sich bewusst, dass sein Tattoo wieder angefangen hatte zu jucken und er musste den Reiz zu kratzen mit all seiner Kraft unterdrücken. Zoro betrachtete ihn weiter. Er hatte Piercings in den Ohren, jeweils zwei Ringe und fette Augenringe. Von ihm schien etwas gefährliches auszustrahlen und etwas geheimnisvolles. Misstrauisch traf er den Blick des Grauäugigen und hielt ihn.

"Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie beide tun?" Nicht mehr gestört durch die Tür, nahm Zoro die tiefe Stimme wahr und alle Haare stellten sich auf. Der Kerl wirkte nicht wie ein Arzt. Eher wie ein Bote des Todes.

Sanji, dem die Stille unangenehm war, räusperte sich.

"Guten Tag, sie sind Dr. Trafalgar, habe ich Recht?" Der Mann am Tisch hob eine Braue und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz.

"Bin ich." Eine simple und kurze Antwort und Sanji nickte und entspannte sich leicht. Er konnte Zoros Anspannung fühlen. Auch er war sich nicht ganz sicher über die Persönlichkeit vor ihm, aber er würde dem Kerl eine Chance geben.

"Wir waren gestern im Krankenhaus, wohl eher, mein Freund hier war. Leider können wir uns an letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich gut erinnern und wollten uns erkunden, warum er bei ihnen war und ob noch jemand bei uns war." Trafalgar blieb einige Augenblicke still und beäugte Zoro und Sanji genau und misstrauisch und Zoro wurde es unangenehm. Dann stand der Doktor auf und lief zu einem Schrank mit vielen Schubladen. Sein Arztkittel hing auf der Lehne seines Stuhles und er trug schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Zoro fand das ziemlich verwirrend und bedrohlich. Der Arzt entnahm dem Schrank eine Akte und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sofort hellte sich die Miene des Rothaarigen auf und er rückte näher an Law und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften. Der Arzt beachtete ihn nicht, jedoch spürte Zoro, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sanji ging es ebenso, denn er hüstelte leicht. Das brachte ihm einen amüsierten Blick von Law ein. Daraufhin grinste Zoro hämisch und bekam einen kalten Blick von Sanji zugeworfen. Jeder konnte den Blick lesen als: _Geh und stirb irgendwo._ Dies schien Law ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er atmete aus und sah die beiden an.

"Sie beide können sich wirklich an nichts von letzter Nacht erinnern?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf, den streit bereits vergessen. Law nickte. "Nun gut. Also, Herr Roronoa. Sie hatten nichts schlimmes, nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar geprellte Rippen, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie vollkommen zu waren." Zoro runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte dieser Arzt es schaffen, sachlich zu wirken und gleichzeitig unsachlich zu sprechen. 'sie waren zu' war doch wirklich umgangssprachlich! Egal.

"Wie war das passiert?" Law zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keiner von ihnen vieren konnte es mir erklären." Sofort wurden die beiden hellhörig.

"Das heißt, wir vier waren bei ihnen?! Alle vier?" Law schien verwirrt und nickte. Zoro speicherte diese Information sicher ab.

"War das alles? Wenn ja, würde ich sie beide bitten zu gehen und mir meine Pause zu gönnen."

"Warten sie!" Sanji sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an. "Gibt's denn nicht noch mehr?" Law sah nochmals durch die Akte.

"Ich habe ihre Blutwerte. Oh…" Zoro sah ihn allarmiert an.

"Oh?"

"In ihrem Blut wurde ein sehr großer Anteil Rohypnul gefunden." Als das keine Reaktion von den beiden kam seufzte er und erklärte: "Auch bekannt unter der Bezeichnung: Date-rape-Droge. Das sind K.O. -Tropfen." Mit einer fast schon gruseligen ruhigen Stimmte fragte Zoro:

"Also standen wir unter dem Einfluss einer Vergewaltigungsdroge?" Law nickte. Sanji sah zwischen Law und Zoro hin und her.

"Waren wir alle davon betroffen?" Wieder nickte Law und Sanji rieb sich die Schläfen. Das Aspirin ließ nach… "Wollen sie uns sagen, dass wir Vergewaltigung wurden?" Law zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Kann sein." Er grinste. "Aber ich denke nicht."

"Deswegen können wir uns also an nichts erinnern", murmelte Zoro und Law nickte erneut.

"Exakt." Doch Zoro schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie konnte einer uns alle betäuben?" Law legte die Akte bei Seite.

"Weiß ich nicht, aber keine Angst, das Zeug müsste jetzt ganz draußen sein, da passiert nichts mehr. Wenn ich sie nun bitten kann, zu gehen?"

"Noch eine Sache!" Sanji schien noch immer nicht zu frieden zu sein. "Haben wir über etwas gesprochen? Irgendwie, wo hin wir gehen wollten oder so?" Law schien erst den Kopf schütteln zu wollen, doch dann erinnerte er sich.

"Ja doch. Sie sprachen von einer Hochzeit und wie krass sie gewesen war und wie Mr. Black hier, fast den Pfarrer ermordet hatte." Sanji wurde blass. "Aber ihm schien es danach gut zu gehen. Von ihrem Verhalten zu schließen, hatten sie beide geheiratet!" Zoro und Sanji stöhnten genervt.

"Bitte… sprechen sie das nicht an…", murmelte Sanji. Law schien überrascht.

"Wissen sie, aus jahrelanger Erfahrung weiß ich, dass manche Menschen wünschten, sie täten ein paar Dinge, sich aber nicht trauen, wenn sie nüchtern sind, weswegen sie sich Mut antrinken. Denken sie darüber nach. Ach und mir fällt gerade etwas ein: Sie wollten zu meinem Freund Killer, um sich ein Tattoo zu stechen." Zoro und Sanji ignorierten den ersten Teil des Aussage.

"Wieso?" Das war beinahe ein Jammern von Zoro. Er war überrascht, als er sogar eine Antwort erhielt.

"Weil Mr. Black gemeint hatte, es würde, ich zitiere: 'Ach sooo männlich an dir aussehen'." Law sagte das völlig neutral, jedoch wurden Zoro und Sanji knallrot.

"Also ist das deine Schuld!", knurrte Zoro den Blonden an, der sich umdrehte und zurück knurrte:

"Mach mich nicht für deine eigene Handlung schuldig!"

"Wenn sie sich streiten wollen, bitte außerhalb meines Krankenhauses." Zoro sah Law an.

"Wo befindet sich sein Laden?" Der Schwarzhaarige kramte aus seiner Tasche einen Notizblock und einen Zettel und reichte ihn Zoro.

"Auf wieder sehen." Sanji und Zoro wussten, das Gespräch war beendet und verließen das Krankenhaus. Jeder kochte schweigend und wütend vor sich hin. Erst im Auto wechselten sie kurz zwei Worte:

"Wohin?", fragte Sanji.

"Kirche, Killer's Tattoo Studio." Sanji nickte und fuhr los.

Die Grandline Church war eine kleine Kirche etwas abseits von der Stadt, auf einem kleinen Hügel. Als Zoro und Sanji mit dem Wagen vor fuhren, hörten sie die Glocken klingeln. Zoro stieg leise aus dem Auto und Sanji folgte ihm. Sie warteten, bis die Zeremonie zu Ende war und die Kirche leer war und der Pfarre bereits die nächste Zeremonie vorbereitete.

"Hey, sie, können sie uns helfen?", rief Sanji dem Mann zu, der erschrocken aufschrie.

"Ich habe sie doch verheiratet, was wollen sie denn noch?! Ich hatte doch gesagt wir lassen nicht scheiden!" Er versteckte sich hinter einer Reihe von Sitzen. Zoro sah ihn verwirrt an, doch der Mann starrte nur auf Sanji und zitterte deutlich. Sanji entnahm seiner Tasche eine Zigarette und zündete sie an, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm und tief einatmete.

"Was ist los? Warum haben sie solche Angst vor Sanji?", fragte Zoro misstrauisch.

"Wieso ich solche Angst habe?" Der Mann betrachtete Zoro.

"Das müssten sie wissen! Sie haben ihn schließlich davon abgehalten mich umzubringen!" Zoro und Sanji wechselten einen kurzen Blick und Sanji blies einen langen Rauchfaden in die Luft und begann zu sprechen.

"Hören sie… gestern waren wir nicht wirklich wir selbst. Wir sind hergekommen, weil wir die Ringe gesehen haben. Wir wollten sie nur fragen, was hier gestern passiert war und ob unsere beiden Freunde mit uns da waren, denn die sind verschwunden", meinte er ganz ruhig. Der Mann starrte ihn für ein paar Sekunden misstrauisch an und dann stellte er sich gerade hin.

"Sie erinnern sich an nichts?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf und er seufzte. "Und ich hatte sie beide noch gewarnt… Ich habe ein paar Minuten, setzten sie sich bitte." Zoro und Sanji gehorchten, wobei Zoro auffiel, dass der Pfarrer sich doch etwas entfernt von Sanji hinsetzte.

"Gestern Nacht kamen sie in meine Kirche und wollten heiraten, jedoch wollten wir gerade schließen, also sagte ich ab. Nun ja und dann haben sie mir gedroht…", er schluckte und sah Sanji mit großen Augen an. Zoro machte eine Grimasse. Er kannte Sanji und wenn er sich ein Mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er stur und hatte ein verdammt großes Mundwerk. Der Mann zitterte und wartete auf einen Wutausbruch und Zoro musste ihn beruhigen, ansonsten hatte er Angst, dass der Kerl sonst nie weiter sprechen würde. Zoro legte ihm deswegen die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn ruhig an, lächelte sogar leicht.

"Bitte beruhigen sie sich, mein Freund hier kann seinen Alkohol nicht ganz halten, weswegen er ziemlich brutal und Furcht einflößend wird. Aber ich kann ihnen sagen: Im Herzen ist er eine sehr gute Person." Der Pfarrer sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Da war er aber nicht der einzige, denn Sanji hatte ebenso riesige Augen. Zoro hatte im Leben, nicht ein einziges mal, etwas positives über Sanji gesagt. War das überhaupt Zoro? Wenn er ein Alien wäre, dann wäre das viel glaubwürdiger als die Show hier. Doch der Kommentar schien den Pfarrer überzeugt zu haben, denn dieser lächelte nun.

"Wissen sie, warum ich eingewilligt habe sie doch zu trauen? Nein, bestimmt nicht… Sie müssen wissen, ich traue täglich eine jede Menge Menschen. Die meisten von ihnen werden heiraten und lassen sich ein paar Monate später wieder schieden. Bei ihnen jedoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas aus ihnen werden konnte." Sanjis Augenbraue zuckte nervös, doch Zoro schien ganz ruhig, sogar interessiert, was dachte sich der Algenschädel?

"Wieso das?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer. Der Pfarrer lächelte freundlich.

"Aus ihrem Verhalten, aus dem Verhalten von ihnen beiden konnte man sehen, wie verzweifelt sie waren. Und unsicher… Sie wollten heiraten, doch ich denke sie waren sich bewusst, dass sie sich heute nicht mehr daran erinnern würden. Während ihr Freund mir mit meinem Leben gedroht hatte, standen sie an seiner Seite und schienen kaum etwas mitzubekommen, sie sahen ihn nur an, mit so vielen Gefühlen, ich kann es kaum beschreiben. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich wirklich gehofft, dass sie zusammen bleiben würden." Er seufzte, scheinbar wirklich bedauernd. Sanji hielt es nicht mehr aus und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Also hatte der Marimo Gefühle für ihn gehabt? Aber wieso hatte er es überhaupt dazu kommen können, dass Sanji angenommen hatte. Zoro nickte.

"Okay." Sanji sah ihn überrascht an. "Unsere beiden Freunde waren zu dem Zeitpunkt noch mit uns, was bedeutet, dass wir sie nach dem Krankenhausbesuch verloren hatten." Er stand auf und nickte dem Pfarrer zu. "Danke für ihre Zeit. Komm, Kringelbraue." Damit lief er auf den Eingang zu. Perplex stand Sanji einen Moment da, bis er realisierte, was Zoro gesagt hatte.

"NENN MICH NICHT KRINGELBRAUE!" Wütend stapfte er hinterher.

Der Pfarrer lächelte leicht. "Doch, gestern Nacht waren sie beide ganz sie selbst…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Schweigend verließen sie die Kirche. Sanji hing seinen Gedanken nach. _'Im Herzen ist er eine sehr gute Person.' Was zum Teufel war da mit ihm los? Normalerweise würdigt er mich doch sonst keines Blickes und dann so was. Liegt es daran, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, weil er mit mir ver- im selben Bett aufgewacht ist? Pah, neee ganz sicher nicht,_ _**der**_ _und ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nicht lache!_ Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sein Handy klingelte. Er sah auf den Bildschirm seines Nexus 4 das Bild seines Babys.

"Oh, das ist mein Baby." Meinte er, fast schon ohne wirkliche Freude. Dann schalt er sich, er sollte sich über ihren Anruf freuen, egal ob sie böse war oder nicht und sie war bestimmt böse, denn sie hatte schon zwei Mal angerufen.

"Geh nicht ran." Sanji seufzte. Wenn das so einfach wäre…

"Ich muss rangehen, sie hat schon zwei Mal angerufen!", zischte er. Zoro gab ihm 'den Todesblick' und setzte sich missgelaunt auf den Beifahrersitz. Sanji schnitt eine Grimasse und setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr mit dem Daumen nach rechts.

"Ach mein Baby!" Er sagte dies so enthusiastisch wie möglich.

 _"_ _Endlich gehst du ran, ich ruf' schon das dritte Mal an!"_

"Ja, ich weiß, aber dem Empfang hier ist eine Ka-ta-Strophe!" Sanji startete den Wagen und fuhr langsam an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Zoro die Arme vor sich verschränkt hatte und seine Stirn gerunzelt war. Was zum Teufel war denn mit ihm los?

 _"_ _Ist ja blöd… na dann erzähl mal, wie war's denn gestern abend?"_ Sie hörte sich misstrauisch an und Sanji seufzte schuldig. Er hatte ihr versprochen mit keiner Frau zu schlafen, doch er hatte mit Zoro geschlafen… Sollte er sich jetzt schuldig fühlen, oder- natürlich sollte er sich schuldig fühlen.

 _"_ _Halloooooo?"_

"Ah entschuldige, Schätzchen. Also der Abend war schön, aber sehr ruhig."

 _"_ _Hört sich ganz gut an."_

"War es auch. Um… meine Liebe, ich muss jetzt los, ich bin am Steuer und wir schauen uns ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten an.

 _"_ _Hoffenlich keine Strip Clubs!"_ Sanji verdrehte die Augen.

"Nein, nein. Hier in der Nähe soll es einen… Hügel geben von dem man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Stadt hat, da fahren wir jetzt hin. Okay Schatz, bis dann!" Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, legte er auf und schob sein Smartphone in die Hosentasche. Er seufzte. "Meine Güte… manchmal ist sie wirklich anstrengend…"

"Die hat dich nicht verdient." Überrascht sah Sanji zu Zoro, der die Arme mittlerweile hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt hatte und allem Anschein nach döste. Verwirrt sah der Blonde wieder auf die Straße. Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen?! War er etwa… eifersüchtig? Zoro? Sanji wagte einen Seitenblick, doch der Tätowierte schlief seelenruhig, der Mund leicht offen, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf gekreuzt und an der Tür lehnend. Nein Zoro war auf keinen Fall eifersüchtig, warum auch? Wohl kaum, weil sie jetzt offiziell als verheiratet galten? Zoro und Sanji… verheiratet. Wenn man Sanji das vor einer Woche erzählt hätte, dann wäre Sanji bestimmt komplett ausgerastet. Jetzt… fühlte er sich einfach nur erschöpft. Zwei ihrer besten Freunde waren verschwunden, sie fuhren in einem geklauten Streifenwagen umher und das Schlimmste war, dass er Zoro geheiratet hatte. Was sollte eigentlich die Nachricht auf dem Ring? Nicht nur ein Augenblick… Mit Augenblick könnte die Hochzeit gemeint sein. Aber warum das 'nicht nut'? Nicht nur die Hochzeit? Sanji verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja wie in einem schlechten Krimi. Ihre ganze Geschichte war wie aus einem schlechten Film, mit einem unübersichtlichen Chaos als Storyline. Er seufzte. Nicht nur die Hochzeit, also… Wenn nicht nur die Hochzeit, was denn noch?

Der Laden war in einem Randgebiet von Las Vegas. Kaum waren sie drin, war Zoro wach geworden und viel blasser als vorher. Sanji wusste auch warum. Die Läden sahen alle alt und schmuddelig aus und Zoro war versessen darauf, seinen Körper rein zu halten. Also wenn er hier sein Tattoo stechen ließ, dann war er sich sicher, dass die Ansteckungsrate für HIV ziemlich hoch war. Zoro schien die Straße mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren und das machte auch Sanji nervös und er erschreckte sich heftig, als von einer Ecke plötzlich eine Gruppe von Kindern über den Weg rannte. Kurze Zeit später fuhren sie in eine Straße hinein und das Geschäft, dass sie suchten, war sofort zu erkennen. Mit einem riesigen Neonschild auf dem "Killer's Tattoo Studio" drauf stand, war es das hellste Gebäude der Straße. Davor parkte ein schwarzer Lamborghini Murcielago LP 580 mit gedimmten Fenstern. Sanji war sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Wagen.

"Krass geiler Wagen!" Kaum hatten sie geparkt, rannte er schon zu dem, laut Zoro, Kasten mit vier Rädern, und begann rumzuträumen. Zoro stieg gemächlich aus dem Mercedes aus und schloss ihn ab, verdrehte auch die Augen. Sanji liebte Autos, er verstand nicht wirklich warum, aber er liebte sie. Zoro lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür an und betrachtete, wie Sanji um den Wagen herum lief, zwischen durch stehen blieb und nachdachte, um dann noch weiter zu laufen. Für Zoro unverständlich. Auto war Auto. Wenn es dich dort hinbrachte, wohin du wolltest, war doch alles gut, wozu so viel Geld ausgeben?

"Hey, Strohkopf, los rein, wir haben keine Zeit den Wagen zu beobachten!" Sanji warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und ließ seine Zigarette auf den Boden fallen, um sie mit dem Schuh auszudrücken. Seit wann hatte er sich die angezündet? Zoro schüttelte den Gedanken ab, Sanji rauchte so oder so immer, und öffnete die Tür zu dem Laden. Er konnte zwei Leute miteinander sprechen hören.

"Sind sie sich ganz sicher?", fragte gerade ein Mann, vollkommen schwarz gekleidet. Ein anderer antwortete, von der Stimme her auch Männlich, doch etwas unklarer, da die Maske auf seinem ganzen Gesicht war. Oder war es eher ein Helm? Zoro war sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Ja, klar. Der eine hat sich gestern ein Tattoo bei mir stechen la- oh da sind sie ja." Wie hatte er sie gesehen? Die Löcher waren doch viel zu klein! Naja, egal. Der Mann in schwarz drehte sich zu ihnen um und erstarrte. Zoro kannte ihn nicht, doch das schien momentan nichts zur Sache zu tun, denn er musste sich nämlich verteidigen, denn auf einer Bank saßen noch zwei weitere Kerle, die beide Zoro angriffen und versuchten, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Einer zielte Zoro direkt ins Gesicht du der andere trat in die Richtung seines Unterleibes. Dank seiner antrainierten Reflexe griff er den Arm und das Bein und die beiden Männer starrten ihn verdutzt an, bevor Zoro sie aus der Tür, die Sanji freundlicherweise aufhielt, warf und auch den dritten mitriss, der sich gerade die Nase hielt, vermutlich wegen einem gut gezielten Tritt von Sanjis Seite her. Bevor Zoro oder Sanji ihnen folgen konnten, rannten sie schon zu dem wagen und brausten davor, viel zu schnell als es erlaubt war, hier zu fahren, das schien sie aber nicht zu kümmern. Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was war _das_ denn?"

"Das war eine saubere Leistung", hörten die beiden hinter sich. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten den Mann mit der Maske, der gerade seinen Schreibtisch ordnete. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr Kerle mit denen am Hut habt, aber es scheint nichts gutes zu sein, denn sie haben nach euch gefragt. Ihr habt denen ganz schön eingeheizt. Das kann noch böse Folgen haben, denn die drei gehören zur Arlongbande." Zoro lief auf den blondhaarigen zu.

"Hast du was mit ihnen zu tun?" Der Maskenmann schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Sind nur gute Kunden. Ansonsten kümmere ich mich nicht um sie." Sanji stellte sich neben Zoro und atmete ein Mal tief durch um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung.

"Du bist Killer?" Der langhaarige legte den Kopf zur Seite und Sanji hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wenn man sein Gesicht sehen konnte, es spöttisch wirkte.

"Und ihr seid Zoro uns Sanji, aber das hatten wir diese Nacht schon mal." Also waren sie wirklich hier gewesen.

"Machst du Tattoos auch weg?" Irgendwie wollte Sanji jetzt schmollen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. Das Tattoo stand Zoro! Das gab er gerne offen zu. Es gab ihm einen neuen Faktor einer gefährlichen Ausstrahlung. Er wollte nicht, dass er es weg machen ließ. Glücklicherweise schüttelte der seltsame Tättowierer den Kopf.

"Nein, das ist mir viel zu kompliziert. Was ist denn los mit euch beiden? Ihr benehmt euch echt seltsam." Der Kerl drehte den Kopf zu Sanji und dann wieder zurück zu Zoro der seufzte und an seinem neuen Tattoo kratzte.

"Hey, hey, stopp, du sollst das nichts kratzen!" Der Tättowierer kam endlich hinter seinem Pult hervor mit einer Dose. Er sah sich die das Tattoo an und zischte genervt. "Ich hab dir doch erklärt, wie man sich darum kümmert! Komm mit!" Er zog den, mit der Situation etwas überforderten Zoro mit sich mit und von der Neugierde getrieben, folgte Sanji. Zoro wurde neben ein Waschbecken gesetzt und sein Arm mit dem Drachen wurde ins Waschbecken gelegt. Danach kramte Killer ein stück seife heraus und erklärte die Pflege eines Tattoos, laut ihm, zum zehnten Mal. Das würde Sanji aber wirklich nicht wundern, wenn er die Wahrheit sprach.

"Ist gestern, als wir hier waren, irgendetwas passiert?" Während Killer Zoros Arm eincremte sah er Sanji nicht an, antwortete jedoch.

"Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihr beide beinahe übereinander hergefallen seid, nichts wirklich." Sanji Kopfkino begann bei diesen vagen Worten sofort zu arbeiten und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, er wollte die Details wirklich nicht wissen, doch Zoro schien ihn ärgern zu wollen, denn er fragte nach.

"Was genau meinst du… damit?"

"Genau das, was ich sage: Irgendwie musstet ihr immer in Kontakt bleiben. Da wart ihr schlimmer als Kid und Law!" Beide dachten an die Szene von Vorhin, als sie im Krankenhaus waren. Sie dachten daran, wie sich der Rothaarige beschwert hatte, dass Law seine Patienten vorzog und an die Umarmung und den Körperkontakt. Die zwei wechselten einen Blick und erkannten, dass sie wohl den selben Gedankengang hatten, weswegen sie schnell zur Seite sahen. Zoro kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Killer, die Sache ist die, gestern Abend standen wir unter Drogen… wir können uns an rein gar nichts erinnern. Wir sind kein Paar." Killer lehnte sich an die wand und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

"So 'nen Scheiß hab' ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört." Beide sahen ihn überrascht an.

"Meine Güte, dann wart ihr halt unter Drogen, aber da hat sich was in euch gelöst. Ganz ehrlich, wenn man euch gestern Abend gesehen hatte, man hätte gedacht ihr hättet vielleicht ein Bier zu viel, aber ihr hatte euren Verstand noch bei euch! Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage: ihr gehört zusammen. Anders geht's nicht'!" Sanji hüstelte leicht.

"Ich habe eine Freundin und stehe nicht auf Kerle." Der Blonde sah nicht, wie Zoros Körperhaltung sich ein wenig versteifte, der langhaarige schon.

"Das sah gestern ganz anders aus und sag nicht, dass es an der Droge lag. Sie mag euch vielleicht lockerer gemacht haben, aber so wie du dich gezeigt hast und wie du dem einen Kerl die Fresse poliert hast, kann ich sagen, dass wenn du _wirklich_ auf keine Kerle stehst, dann hättest du den Grünhaarigen hier bestimmt nicht freiwillig geküsst." Zoro grummelte etwas bei dem letzten Satz, den man schon als Beleidigung ansehen konnte, wurde jedoch nicht beachtet. Sanji hatte kein Argument entgegen zu bringen und schüttelte deswegen einfach nur den Kopf. Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte er:

"Wer ist die Arlongbande? Du hast sie vorhin erwähnt." Killer zuckte mit den schultern. Ihm war es egal, was aus ihrer Beziehung wurde, für ihn war es sowieso klar, dass sie zusammen kommen würden, früher, oder später.

"Die Arlongbande ist die Bande, die Las Vegas unter Kontrolle hat. Wenn ihr euch ernsthaft mit denen angelegt habt, dann habt ihr echt ein großes Problem. Und wenn die nach euch suchen, dann steckt ihr tief in der Scheiße. Die machen alles: vom Stehlen, über das Drogen dealen und sogar Bankkonten knacken. Die schrecken auch vor Tod nicht zurück, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, dann hätte ich meine sieben Sachen gepackt und wäre weit weg gefahren. Wo sind denn eure beiden Freunde, die ihr gestern dabei hattet?" Zoro und Sanji seufzten. Sie beide hatten wieder an das Selbe gedacht, denn beide wirkten ziemlich blass.

"Scheiße… du denkst doch nicht…?", begann Sanji, "…dass sie gefangen worden sind? Doch, bei Luffy kann ich es mir vorstellen", beendete Zoro den Satz. Sanji zischte wütend.

Killer sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihm fielen zwei Dinge auf:

Das erste war, dass Zoro und Sanji sich so gut kannten, dass sie das selbe dachten und den Satz des jeweils anderen beendeten.

Das zweite war, dass sie es völlig ernst meinten. Ihre Freunde waren vermutlich in Gefahr.

"Mir fällt etwas ein. Ihr habt mich gestern Abend nach einer Bar gefragt, die günstig ist und vielen verschiedenen Alkohol anbietet. Ich kenne eine nette Barbesitzerin." er nahm eine Visitenkarte aus einer Schublade und reichte sie Zoro. Sanji stellte sich dich hinter Zoro und sah über seine Schulter. _Ohara Island_. Zoro drehte seinen Kopf, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sanji sah etwas in dem Blick aus den grünen Augen, dass ihn einen Moment erstarren ließ. Es war so tief, voller Emotionen, aber dann war es weg und Zoro sah aus wie immer, mit der Ausnahme, dass er immer noch so nah war. Plötzlich wurde Sanji sich der Nähe bewusst, sein Oberkörper presste sich an Zoros Rücken und er spürte die Hitze, die von dem anderen Körper ausging. Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz warm und er spürte einen nicht unangenehmen Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen, der die Wärme nur noch verbreitete. Hastig trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah mit knallroten Gesicht zur Tür.

"Ich geh… eine Rauchen", murmelte er und verschwand draußen.

Zoro im Gegensatz war ganz ruhig, er konnte noch immer spüren, wo Sanji sich gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt hatte, um besser auf die karte sehen zu können. Er hatte aufgegeben, gegen seine Gefühle anzukämpfen, die seit gestern Nacht wieder aus ihrem Verließ, tief in seinem Herzen, aufgequollen waren und ihn ganz zu fressen drohten. Er liebte Sanji. Er hatte ihn schon sehr lange geliebt. Aber Sanji liebte ihn nicht und seiner Reaktion zu urteilen, hatte er irgendeine Vermutung, denn sein hochrotes Gesicht wirkte auf Zoro, wie peinlich berührt. Er wollte wohl nichts mehr mit Zoro zu tun haben, denn er stritt auch weniger als zuvor. Zoro seufzte und drehte sich zu Killer um, die Kette mit dem Ring baumelte von seinem Hals.

"Danke für deine Hilfe." Killer, der das Geschehen ganz genau beobachtet hatte, schüttelte den kopf. Die beiden schienen wirklich blind zu sein.

"Kein Problem." Zoro verließ das Tattoo Studio und Killer seufzte.

"Oh man, noch ein Pärchen, dass an sich vorbei redet. Law, hast du sie deswegen zu mir gesendet?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Im Auto herrschte wieder diese peinliche Stille, die Sanji aber diesmal willkommen hieß. Er wollte jetzt gerade _nicht_ mit Zoro sprechen. Seine Reaktion war ihm viel zu peinlich. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein zehnjähriges Mädchen, dass einem Jungen zum ersten Mal nahe gekommen ist, dabei war er ein erwachsener Mann und im Begriff einer der besten Sterneköche zu werden, verflucht! Außerdem hatte er so reagiert wegen _Zoro_! Wegen Zoro! Wieso ausgerechnet wegen dem verdammten Mooskopf!? Was war mit ihm los? Es war doch ganz normal sich über die Schulter des anderen zu lehnen, um besser sehen zu können und trotzdem hatte er sich benommen, als wäre es etwas unglaubliches! Zoro dachte nun bestimmt, dass Sanji ein Idiot war, oder schlimmer, denn das erste dachte er ja sowieso immer. Halt! Wieso kümmerte es ihn überhaupt was Zoro dachte?! Weit hinten in seinem Bewusstsein bemerkte er, dass Zoro etwas sagte. Aber er war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was Zoro dachte? Ja natürlich, seinen Gedanken nach zu urteilen schon, aber das war doch nicht möglich, es hatte ihn doch nie interessiert? Warum also nun?! Hatte Zoro ihn etwa mit irgendwas angesteckt als die beiden… die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten? Irgendwie wäre es tröstlich gewesen, wenn er Zoro die Schuld an seinen Gedanken geben konnte, aber das konnte er nicht, denn sein logischer Verstand sagte ihm, dass so was nicht möglich war und es einen anderen Grund hatte. Verdammt…!

"SANJI!" Sanji zuckte zusammen und seine ganze Wut, die er in seinen Gedanken angesammelt hatte, ließ er nun an Zoro raus.

 **"** **Was?!"** Er konnte sehen, wie Zoro sichtlich zusammenzuckte und ihn überrascht ansah. Aber da war noch etwas in seinem Blick. Etwa Schmerz? Jetzt bekam Sanji auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, na ganz toll… Etwas ruhiger fragte er: "Was ist los, Zoro?"

"Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du zu schnell fährst", murmelte Zoro und sah aus dem Fenster. Ja, er war beleidigt. Sanji sah auf den Zähler im Auto. Heilige Scheiße, er fuhr 100 km/h zu schnell! Egal ob Bullenkutsche oder nicht, _das_ würde noch mit Sicherheit Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen, weswegen er nun abbremste um wieder auf 50 Stundenkilometer zurück zu kommen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Zoro sich entspannte. Ihm schien es nicht zu gefallen zu rasen, Sanji konnte ihn aber verstehen. Das war echt gefährlich. Sein Navi gab ihm an, dass er nur noch nach rechts abbiegen musste. Schon fuhren sie auf einen Parkplatz vor. Das Gebäude war aus Sandstein und gab ihm ein altmodisches Aussehen. Sanji wurde sofort an Versaille erinnert. Ein Schloss in Paris, darin lebte Ludwig der XIV. Von außen her eine Schönheit, besonders wenn die Sonne schien. Dann wirkte das Schloss als würde es selber leuchten. Eines musste er dem Kerl lassen, der Titel des 'Sonnenkönig' passte wirklich. … Okay, etwas war definitiv falsch rum bei ihm, wenn er an sein Heimatland dachte. Nicht, dass er Frankreich nicht mochte, aber in so einer ernsten Situation daran zu denken… das war schon seltsam… Aber der Garten von Versaille war noch unglaublicher als das Schloss-

 _Okay stopp! Das bringt dich zu keinem Ergebnis! Konzentrier dich bitte auf die Aufgabe!_ Er stieg aus dem Wagen.

"Ah, Dornrösschen ist aus ihrem ewigen Schlaf erwacht?", fragte Zoro, der schon draußen stand.

"Ja und das ganz ohne die Hilfe des Prinzen", knurrte Sanji und lief auf das Gebäude zu.

 _Ganz ohne die Hilfe des Prinzen?! Sag mal bist du bescheuert?! Das wird er dir ganz bestimmt unter die Nase reiben. Super gemacht, Gehirn. Ich rede mit meinem Gehirn… ich bin wahnsinnig geworden… Das ist alles Zoros Schuld! Wieso muss er auch so verdammt heiß sein! Also… seine Körpertemperatur… ARRRGGGH!_

Zoro hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Während der Fahrt wirkte Sanji sehr abgelenkt und hatte wohl aus Wut beschleunigt. Nur war Zoro sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er so wütend war. War es, weil er wusste, welche Gefühle Zoro für ihn hegte? War er sauer auf ihn? Als Sanji endlich reagierte, war Zoro mehr als nur geschockt. In dem kleinen Wort steckte so viel Hass und Wut drin, dass er sich sofort zurück zog. Sanji schien sich danach jedoch gefasst zu haben, denn er fragte nochmals ruhiger, aber Zoro ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er war sauer, richtig sauer, deswegen würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen, weswegen er nur aus dem Fenster sah, bis sie ankamen. Das Gebäude gefiel ihm, wirkte warm und einladend, genau wie Sanji… _Das war jetzt nicht nötig gewesen…_ Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und seufzte. Nach der Hochzeit würde er irgendwo hingehen und nicht mehr wieder kommen. Vielleicht nach Hause, nach Japan. Beide waren in ihren Gedanken versunken, als sie in die Bar traten, doch dann blieben sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

"Nein…", flüsterte Zoro. Sanjis Herz schlug heftiger und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

Sie standen in einem Stripclub.

Zoro senkte den Blick. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt. Natürlich mochte er Frauen, also, solange, wie er die Gefühle für Sanji verdrängt hatte, aber das hier war erbärmlich. Für ihn waren Leute, die hier her gingen, nicht mehr wert als ein Stück Dreck. Seiner Meinung nach, waren die Frauen hier nicht glücklich, sondern verzweifelt und brauchten Geld. Neben ihm sah er, wie Sanji sich an die Wand lehnte und sich die Schläfen massierte.

"Ich bring diesen Killer um, danach diesen scheiß Arzt!" Unwillkürlich musste Zoro grinsen.

"Ach Koch, ist das nicht der Platz, den du am besten findest? Dein persönlicher Himmel?", feixte er. Wie denn auch anders, wenn der Koch ihm so eine wunderbare Gelegenheit gab? Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen entsetzten und gleichzeitig verletzten Blick zu.

"Denkst du etwa mein Niveau wäre so tief?!"

"Du hattest nie welches", meinte Zoro Schultern zuckend und handelte sich einen Tritt in den Magen ein. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, doch sein Grinsen blieb. Wenn er den Koch schon nicht haben konnte, dann wollte er doch seine Aufmerksamkeit und die bestand zwischen ihnen eben durch diese Streitereien.

"Zoro, Sanji, was macht ihr denn hier?" beide drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand eine Frau, ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig und sah sie neugierig an. Sie hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare und aufmerksame blaue Augen. Zoro verschränkte die Arme. Irgendwie sah sie nicht nach einer Stripperin aus. Sie hatte zwar eine Art Korsett an, das ziemlich viel von ihrer Oberweite preis gab, aber sie hatte knielange Hosen an. Das war ein Punkt und andererseits wirkte sie reif und ruhig und nicht… ja… irgendwie aufreizend…

"Guten Tag, meine Liebe, kennen wir uns?", fragte Sanji höflich und übernahm damit das Gespräch. Die Frau wirkte höchst erstaunt.

"Guten Tag, Sanji. Warum die seltsame Frage?" Sanji grinste peinlich berührt und Zoro sah weg, diesmal aus Eifersucht. Trotzdem hörte er weiter zu.

"Weeeeeil… wir uns an nichts von gestern Abend erinnern können", seufzte Sanji. Zoro konnte es nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich bei der Frau wirklich gut vorstellen, wie sie langsam blinzelte und diese Information erst ein Mal verarbeitete. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er einen Moment später ein

"Ich verstehe, wieso setzten wir uns nicht?". Er drehte den Kopf und sah, wie sie zu einer Tischreihe gingen, direkt neben einer dieser Stangen. Zoro bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er mochte Stripclubs nicht. Er folgte leise und sie setzten sich an den runden Tisch. Zoro setzte sich etwas näher an Sanji als normalerweise, nicht, dass die Frau noch auf dumme Gedanken kam… _Neee, nur ich habe gerade dumme Gedanken!_

"Also", sie legte ein Bein über das Andere. "Ihr könnt euch an rein gar nichts erinnern?" Zoro legte den Kopf schief.

"Ganz winzige Bruchstücke." Sanji nickte.

"Nicht viel. Aber wir haben einiges bereits rekonstruiert. Jetzt sind wir hier angekommen und um ganz ehrlich zu sein… Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier weiter kommen." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie sah beide aufmerksam an.

"Ich bin Robin", sagte sie dann. Zoro nickte, das hatte er mittlerweile vermutet.

"Was ist denn euer Problem? Wollt ihr wissen, was gestern passiert ist?" Sanji schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also… zwei unserer Freunde sind verschwunden und wir können sie nirgendwo finden." Robin hob eine Augenbraue an.

"Luffy und Usopp?" Zoro sah sie misstrauisch an. "Bevor du fragst, gestern Abend haben wir uns alle sehr gut kennen gelernt aber, oh…" Ihre Augen wurden riesig. "Habt ihr schon im Kofferraum nachgesehen?" Sie wurde von zwei verwirrten Blicken durchbohrt und seufzte.

"Gestern Abend hat Usopp beim Pokern einiges abgestaubt und ihr wolltet euren 'Glücksbringer' in den Kofferraum legen um ihn immer dabei zu haben. Da lag er schon schlafend auf dem Boden. Ihr habt ihn dann in den Kofferraum gelegt." Sanji war aufgesprungen, wurde aber von Zoros nächster Frage aus der Bahn geworfen.

"Mit welchem Auto waren wir gestern hier?" Sie schien überrascht über die Frage.

"Einem Mercedes, wieso?" Sanji ließ sich zurück auf den Ledersitz fallen. Das. War. Eine. Katastrophe.

Zoro betrachtete die Decke. Sein herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

"Wir wissen nicht… wo der Mercedes ist…", flüsterte er. Usopp lag jetzt schon wie lange in dem Wagen? Was wenn der Wagen zerstört war? Was wenn er gestohlen worden war, verkauft worden? Und Usopp lag drin und zitterte vor Angst, nicht wissend was geschehen war, nicht wissend wo er war. Oder, falls der Wagen zerstört war… Nein! Zoro wollte nicht an das Szenario denken! Er wurde aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen,. Als Robin ruhig meinte:

"Deswegen benutzt ihr einen Streifenwagen?" Die hörte sich auch noch amüsiert an. "Naja, vielleicht kann euch das helfen. Gestern Abend seid ihr hier mit ein paar Kerlen der Arlongbande zusammengestoßen und habt gepokert. Usopp hat eine Riesensumme herausgeholt, sowie Arlong. Ihr habt eine Menge gefeiert und später habt ihr Usopp in den Kofferraum gelegt. Danach habt ihr das Geld von Arlong gestohlen und seine Kerle zusammengeschlagen, weil sie sich an meiner Arbeitnehmerin versucht haben, zu vergreifen. Dann seid ihr weggefahren." Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Und Luffy hat die Pokerchips angesabbert weil er immer an Chips denken musste und das hat Arlongs Leute auch aufgeregt." Zoro schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das alles wurde immer absurder. Robin betrachtete beide amüsiert. Sie atmetet schon ein um etwas zu fragen, doch in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie hörten lautes Brüllen.

 _"_ _Keine Bewegung! Hier sprich die Polizei!"_ Ein grauhaariger Mann mit zwei Zigarren im Mund hatte seine waffe auf die drei Personen gerichtet. Sanji und Zoro hoben sofort die Hände.

Sanji saß auf dem Polizeirevier. Seine linke Hand war an Zoros linke gebunden, was ihn ziemlich unkomfortabel ließ, denn Zoro stand gerade an einem Münztelefon und tippte Namis Handynummer ein.

Zoro knurrte. Wieso musste _er_ mit Nami reden?! Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm sie ab.

 _"_ _Hallo?"_

"Hallo, Nami." Zoro versuchte sich zu entspannen und beruhigte seinen Herzschlag.

 _"_ _Zoro? Was gibt's?"_

"Ja ich bin's. Hey Nami, ich muss dir was sagen. Die im Hotel haben uns eine weitere Nacht geschenkt!", er versuchte so enthusiastisch wie möglich zu klingen.

 _"_ _Huh, ehrlich?"_ Sie klang überrascht. Mit Geld konnte man sie immer überreden, dass wussten Zoro und Sanji. Auch wenn Sanji es nicht schön fand, eine Frau zu belügen, sahen beide keinen anderen Ausweg. Zoro musste jedoch den Annruf tätigen, so fühlte Sanji sich nicht ganz so schuldig.

"Ja genau. Deswegen wollte ich nur bescheid sagen, dass wir noch eine Nacht hier bleiben und morgen zurück kommen."

 _"_ _Äh, aber morgen ist die Hochzeit!"_

"Ja genau, deswegen stehen wir auch ganz früh auf, um noch rechzeitig zu kommen!"

 _"_ _Huh… na gut, ist ja umsonst. Kannst du mir dann Luffy geben?"_

"Äh nein, das geht nicht. Wir haben einen Deal gemacht, der Bräutigam darf seine zukünftige nicht anrufen, deswegen rufe ich ja an", log er schnell. Von hinten hörte er wie Sanjis und sein Name aufgerufen wurde, er musste jetzt auflegen. "Okay Nami, bis dann, wir müssen jetzt los zur… Massage. Bis dann!" Er legte schnell auf, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte und zusammen gingen Sanji und Zoro auf den Polizisten zu, der ihnen den weg zeigte. Wegen der Handschellen musste Sanji nahe an Zoro laufen, damit sein Arm nicht so schmerzhaft zog. Zoro versuchte zu verheimlichen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, Sanji so nah bei sich zu haben und wie sehr ihn der Anblick von Sanjis angeketteter Hand anturnte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Sie saßen in einem kleinen Verhörraum und rieben sich die Handgelenke. Handschellen rieben die Haut ganz schön ab. Zoro sah Sanji nicht an, sonst würde seine Fantasie noch mit ihm durchgehen. Den blonden Körper ans Bett gefesselt, sich unter ihm räkelnd… Zoro schüttelte seinen Kopf mental und setzte sein Pokerface auf. Er atmete kurz durch und setzte sich gerade hin. Seine Vorstellungen konnten warten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihm davonliefen, jetzt, wo er zugegeben hatte, dass er Sanji wollte. Er sah zu dem Blonden neben sich. Dieser wirkte ruhig. Abwartend, vielleicht aus ein wenig gelangweilt, wenn nicht die Anspannung in seinem Rücken und das Zittern seiner Hände wäre. Doch bevor Zoro etwas sagen konnte, trat der Grauhaarige herein und mit ihm eine Frau, die Zoro stark an eine alte Kindheitsfreundin erinnerte. Leider weilte diese nicht mehr unter ihnen…

"Meine Herren, wir haben eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Ihren Wagen haben wir gefunden, er ist auf unserem Polizeiparkplatz. Wir haben ihn gestern vor dem Hotel stehend gefunden. Mitten auf der Straße. In ihm befand sich eine Notiz: Wir konnten keine Parkuhr finde, aber hier sind vier Dollar." Er warf den beiden einen kalten Blick zu. "Und auch ihren Freund fanden wir, der aber bei dem Wagen bleiben wollte. Deswegen steht einer unserer Polizisten jetzt dort Wache." Zoro seufzte erleichtert. Usopp ging es gut.

"Und jetzt zur schlechten Nachricht, wir können sie erst Montag dem Richter vorsetzten." Beide fuhren auf und saßen kerzengerade da. Zoro und Sanji wechselten einen entsetzten Blick.

"Officer, das ist völlig unmöglich, wir müssen morgen Vormittag in L.A. auf einer Hochzeit sein!"

Die Frau schob ihre Brille hoch und ihre Oberweite bewegte sich leicht. Er musste nicht hinsehen, Sanji würde sicher darauf starren. Aus Neugier blickte Zoro jedoch zu Sanji und war überrascht, ihn nachdenklich zu erblicken. Er sah die Wand an und nicht die Frau. Das wunderte Zoro. Jedoch schob er den Gedanken bei Seite. Anscheinend war auch Sanji nicht ganz so blöd, um einer Polizistin direkt auf die Brust zu starren. Sie sprach:

"Ihnen ist schon klar, dass sie einen Polizeiwagen gestohlen hatten?"

"Haben ihn gefunden", hörte Zoro Sanji murmeln. Und nun widersprach er ihr auch noch?! Der Tag konnte nicht seltsamer werden… Daraufhin hörte Zoro ein Knurren vor sich und all seine Haare stellten sich auf. Der Mann vor ihm strahlte Gefahr aus. Zoro ließ sich jedoch nicht unter kriegen und beobachtete ihn genau. Seine Körperhaltung war defensiv, aber sollte der Kerl mit den beiden Zigarren ihm oder Sanji irgendwas tun, würde er sofort eingreifen. Er wunderte sich auch gar nicht mehr, dass er auch an Sanji dachte. Wenn der Blonde von seinen Gedanken erfahren würde, würde er Zoro mit Sicherheit umbringen wollen.

"Leute wie sie sehen wir hier jeden verdammten TAG!", polterte der Grauhaarige und schlug eine Hand auf den Tisch. _Komm, klauen wir eine Bullenkutsche! Die sind doch eh zu blöd um uns zu bekommen!_ Aber nicht mit uns!" Die Dame nickte heftig und schien so etwas wie einen Todesblick zu versuchen, was damit endete, dass sie eigentlich ganz niedlich aussah. Würde Zoro nicht auf Sanji stehen und wäre er ihr vorher begegnet, so hätte er sie vielleicht zum Essen eingeladen. Er blieb jedoch ganz ruhig.

"Darf ich was sagen?"

"Meinetwegen", kam die geknurrte Antwort.

"Ich vermute, dass der Wagen einem von ihnen gehört hat?" Eine Wutader erschien auf Smokers Gesicht und Zoro bemerkte die heftige Narbe. Er nickte verständlich.

"Okay… bitte hören sie mir zu. Ich bin kein Polizist, ich bin kein Held. Ich bin Lehrer." Er sah beide ernst an. "Aber wenn eines meiner Schulkinder auf einem Ausflug verschwindet, dann wirft das ein schlechtes Bild auf mich." Er fixierte den Mann. Dieser schien hellhörig geworden zu sein.

"Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Zoro, dass auch Sanji verwirrt sein zu schien.

"Na schauen sie doch. Wir müssen zu einer Hochzeit. Sie brauchen es nicht, dass man sich rumerzählt, dass zwei Touristen eine Bullenkutsche gestohlen haben. Wir können uns doch bestimmt einigen." Er blieb ruhig, sein Gesicht eine Maske der Ruhe. Smoker und Tashigi wechselten einen Blick. Sie schien wütend zu sein, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hat einer von ihnen ein Herzleiden, oder so?"

Sanji und Zoro standen vor einer Gruppe von Rotzlöffeln. Kinder, siebte oder achte Klasse saßen an Tischen und hörten dem Polizisten zu, wie sie über ihren Job redeten. Der Grauhaarige, auch bekannt als Smoker, meinte gerade: "Okay ihr Rotzlöffel, hört zu: Polizist sein ist scheiße, weil die Menschen keinen Respekt mehr vor euch haben. Aber wenn ihr einen großen fang macht, dann habt ihr Glück und könnt euch vielleicht aus dem Drecksloch an in dem ihr anfangt aufsteigen und euren Vorgesetzten in die Ärsche kriechen um eine bessere Stellung und einen besseren Arbeitsplatz zu erhalten!" Zoro warf ihm einen etwas erschrockenen Blick zu. Der Kerl redetet echt grob zu den Kindern. Pädagogisch war das sehr schlecht. Sanji lehnte sich zu ihm und fragte leise:

"Behandelst du deine kleinen auch so?" Zoro antwortete ebenso leise:

"Ich würde sofort rausgeworfen, wenn ich es täte." Sanji nickte und war wieder still und Zoros Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich Smoker zu.

"Und noch eine Sache: reizt niemals einen Polizisten. Sonst passiert das, was den beiden hier passieren wird. Ihr bekommt einen Elektroschock!" Sanji und Zoro zuckten erneut zusammen und sahen Smoker mit riesigen Augen an. Hatten sie richtig gehört?

"Mr. Black!" Eine Kopfbewegung bedeutet, dass Sanji zu ihm treten sollte. Smoker hatte ein schwarzes Gerät in der Hand, dass Zoro als Elektroschocker identifizierte. Sein erster Impuls war es, Sanji zurück zu ziehen, doch er wusste, dass er dann nur die Wut des Blonden abbekommen würde. Sanji trat vor. Sein Blick schien Smoker zu erdolchen. Trotzdem stellte er sich stolz vor ihn, die Hände in den Taschen. Zoro hörte, wie das Gerät angeschaltet wurde. Durch das Summen bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Das Gerät traf auf Sanjis Haut, der Koch zuckte ein paar Mal, dann ging er zu Boden. Kein Laut ging über seine Lippen. Smoker schien sogar beeindruckt zu sein. Danach sah er Zoro an.

"Und nun aus der Ferne. Gibt es Freiwillig?" Zoro verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Brustkorb und beruhigte seinen Herzschlag, aber er warf Sanji hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick zu. Vor ihn trat ein Junge. Er hatte einen richtig miesen Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes enthielt. Der kleine Blondschopf mit den grünen schadenfrohen Augen zielte auf Zoros Hals. Zoro blieb still. Der Kleine traf ihn und er fühlte einen schrecklichen Schmerz, doch er blieb stehen. Er wollte nicht wegen dem Kleinen zu Boden gehen. Der Grünhaarige sah dem Jungen in die Augen und fletschte die Zähne, woraufhin der Junge geschockt zurück wich. Smoker nickte anerkennend.

"Manchmal muss man mehr aufwenden als das." Danach verstärkte sich der Schmerz und Zoro schaltete ab.

Als die beiden zu sich kamen lagen sich auf der Krankenstation und ein Mann stand neben seinem Bett und sprach gerade mit einer Dame. Zoro setzte sich stöhnend auf und der Kerl drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ah, Herr Roronoa!" Er grinste und zeigte zwei Reihen weißer Zähne. "Ich bin Garp!" Etwas verwirrt nickte Zoro einfach. Neben sich hörte er ein Stöhnen und drehte den Kopf. Sanji setzte sich gerade auf. Kaum, dass er den Polizisten sah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er knurrte wütend. Der Mann hinter Zoro lachte laut.

"Smoker hat mir von ihnen beiden erzählt! Sie halten anscheinend jede Menge aus!" Dabei klopfte er Zoro ein paar mal auf den Rücken, durch die Wucht der Schläge verließ Zoro seine ganze Luft und er keuchte erschrocken und voller Schmerzen. Hinter sich hörte er die Frau erschrocken rufen:

"GARP! Ihre Schläge sind zu hart!"

"Das sind Schläge der Freundschaft." Zoro warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er wollte hier RAUS! JETZT!

Zoro lehnte an der Wand eines kleinen Hauses und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sanji tobte neben ihm.

"Das ist Polizeibrutalität… Kinder werden so verzogen… erzähle jetzt, dass wir die Karre gestohlen haben…" Zoro blendete ihn aus und wartete schweigend, er wollte einfach nur den wagen und Usopp wieder sehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hörte er ein Hupen und öffnete die Augen. Der Mercedes fuhr vor, Usopp am Steuer und hinten im Wagen saß… der Rothaarige aus dem Krankenhaus! Auch Sanji schien überrascht, denn seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Der Wagen hielt vor ihnen und ein angepisster Usopp stieg aus.

 _"_ _Ihr beschissenen Arschlöcher!"_ Und schon wurden beide von ihnen ganz schön zusammengeschissen. So hatten sie ihren ängstlichen Freund noch nie gesehen. Als die Wut verraucht war, blieb nur noch der Stress übrig und Usopp weinte und Sanji musste ihn in den Arm nehmen.

Sanji war erleichtert. Bis auf den Schrecken, schien es seinem Freund gut zu gehen. Er störte ihn im Moment auch nicht, dass dieser seine Shirt durchnässte und sich an ihn klammerte. Als er aufsah, sah er auch Zoro, der genauso erleichtert wirkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment verfing Sanji sich in den dunklen Iriden von Zoro. Ihm war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass der andere grüne Augen hatte. Sanji hatte immer geglaubt sie seien schwarz gewesen. Aber nun schimmerten sie im Sonnenlicht dunkelgrün und beobachteten ihn. Sanji wurde bewusst, dass Zoro durchaus attraktiv aussah. Grüne Augen in denen man(n) sich verlor, eine angenehme tiefe Stimme, gebräunte Haut und harte Muskeln, wobei diese nicht zu viel waren. Er hatte eine perfekte Balance geschaffen. Genug Muskeln um stark, eindrucksvoll und robust zu wirken, aber nicht zu viele um übertrieben und lächerlich auszusehen.

"Hey, nehmt euren Wagen und verschwindet!", die Stimme des Rothaarigen zerstörte den Moment der Stille und Übereinstimmung der Beiden und Sanji wurde sich bewusst, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Er hatte den Muskelprotz als attraktiv eingeschätzt! Sanji fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust und sein Kopf war so leer… Doch er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, Usopp ans Steuer und Zoro auf den Rücksitz und sie fuhren davon.

Als die drei wegfuhren grinste Kid. Er hatte den Moment extra unterbrochen. Jetzt würden beide Partien was zum Nachdenken haben. Das hatte Killer bei ihm und Law damals auch gemacht. Schlauer Arsch… Kid sah dem klasse Wagen noch einen Moment hinterher, bis er dann wieder in das Haus ging und Law anrief.

Im Auto wurde geschwiegen und diesmal parkten sie _richtig_ und _legal_. Als sie den Gang hoch liefen, fiel Sanji etwas ein.

"Zoro, was ist mit dem Tiger?" Auch Zoro blieb stehen und stöhnte.

"Den hatte ich total vergessen!"

"T-t-tiger?!", quiekte Usopp hinter den Beiden. "Welcher Tiger?" Zoro und Sanji tauschten einen Blick aus.

"Du sagst es ihm, ich musste schon mit Nami sprechen."

"Du bist ein Idiot!", knurrte Sanji, doch er sah Usopp ernsthaft an. "Naja… um… heute morgen habe ich einen Tiger in unserem Badezimmer gefunden…" Usopps Augen wurden riesig und er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dann begann er nervös zu lachen. "Guter Scherz, ihr hättet mich fast reingelegt!", doch auch das wurde leiser und stoppte, nachdem er die ernsten Gesichter sah.

"Ei-ei-ein ECHTER Tiger?!" Zoro presste seine Hand auf Usopps Mund.

"Nicht. So. Laut!", knurrte er und er sah, wie sich Usopps Augen wieder mit Tränen füllen.

"Ich fühl m-m-mich krank… Ich denke ich m-m-m-uss jetzt z-zu unserem Wagen!" Zoro verdrehte die Augen.

"Komm mit, wir beschützen dich, aber sei einfach leise!" Er lief voran und Sanji folgte, dicht hinter Zoro. Zoro schloss die Tür leise auf. Als sie eintraten hörten sie die Musik. Da sie nicht von einer Raubkatze angegriffen wurden entspannten sie sich und liefen durch die Wohnung. Zoro hörte Musik spielen. "Haben wir die Anlage angelassen?", fragte Zoro Sanji.

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete der Blonde und ging um eine Ecke. Dort stieß er mit jemandem zusammen und spürte einen Moment später Schmerzen in der Magengrube.

"Ah…", keuchte er und lehnte sich gegen die nächste Wand. Verschwommen sah er Zoro bereits an seiner Seite.

"Wer sind sie?!" Sanji biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und die Schmerzen auszublenden. Der Arsch hatte seinen Solar Plexus erwischt… Nach ein paar Momenten wurde seine Sicht wieder klarer und er konnte jemanden an ihrem Piano erkennen und jemand anderes stand vor Zoro. Beide machten wütende Augen.

"Hey, ganz ruhig", meinte die Person am Piano. Sanji sah ihn an. Der Kerl hatte goldenen Ohrringe in beiden Ohren und eine schmale Nase. Einen breit grinsenden Mund mit zwei Reihen schneeweißer Zähne. Ein Bandana hielt seine Haare zurück, von Bildern wusste Sanji jedoch, dass sie nicht ganz lang waren. Der Mann hatte kein Oberteil an, sein blasser muskulöser Oberkörper war frei und er trug weite weiße Jogginghosen und weiße Flip Flops. Es war der Profiboxer Enel. Sanji verglich ihn unwillkürlich mit Zoro. Enel war älter, dass wusste Sanji, denn er interessierte sich brennend für den Kampfsport. Auf jeden Fall verglich Sanji die beiden schnell. Vom Körperbau hatten beide nichts auszusetzen. Zoro standen zu viele Muskeln nicht, aber zu Enel passten die zusätzlichen Pfund. Jedoch war Zoro viel angenehmer anzuschauen. Er hatte ein viel freundlicheres Lächeln, das Lächeln, dass Enel gerade aufgesetzt hatte. Das Lächeln wirkte gefährlich und verrückt. Außerdem gefielen Sanji seine Augen nicht. Sie wirkten ein wenig herablassend und gelangweilt, Zoros Augen hingegen sprühten Funken von vielen verschiedenen Emotionen. Sanji stellte sich trotz der Schmerzen gerade hin.

"Du bist Enel, oder?" Der Mann mit dem Bandana lachte laut und riss den Mund dabei weit auf.

"Ja, du hast Recht!"

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Zoro. Er erhielt jedoch eine Gegenfrage von dem Spasten, der Sanji geschlagen hatte.

"Was macht Enels Tiger in eurem Bad?" Die Frage brachte Sanji und Zoro kurz aus dem Konzept. Sanji fragte noch ein mal nach, zum sicher gehen.

"Enels Tiger?"

"Ja! Als wir heute morgen wach wurde, war er weg! Und hatten stattdessen eine rote Weste im Käfig liegen mit dem Schlüssel zu dieser Villa." ´Sanji hörte, wie Zoros Atmung stockte, auch er war geschockt.

"Das ist Luffys Jacke. _Das ist Luffys Jacke!_ "

"Ja wissen wir. Seine Brieftasche und alles ist drin." Er warf die Weste Zoro zu, der sie erschrocken anstarrte. Sanji sah ihn kurz an. Zoro tat ihm leid, denn er war von allen am längsten mit Luffy befreundet. Sanji schluckte schwer.

"Also, wieso ist der Tiger bei euch?", fragte Enel. Sanji kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Wissen sie, wir machen oft dumme Sachen, wenn wir völlig breit sind."

"Die sind doch nicht zu fassen", murmelte Enel.

"Hey, das hört sich jetzt nach echt viel an, aber… können wir vielleicht kurz zu ihnen kommen und uns umschauen? Wir können uns nämlich an nichts von gestern Abend erinnern. Und genau der Freund, dem die Weste gehört ist verschwunden." Enel und sein Bodyguard, so tippte Sanji, wechselten einen seltsamen Blick.

"Natürlich, was denkt ihr denn wie Kaminari* wieder zurück kommen soll?"

"W-w-wie bi-bitte?!", fragte Usopp geschockt. Enel und der andere machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"In den Bentley setzten wir das Tier sicher nicht!" Der Kerl hinterließ noch seine Adresse und beide verließen die drei geschockten Personen.

"W-w-w-wieso muss i-ich das machen?! Wieso kann Zoro es nicht machen?!" Usopp saß bibbernd auf einem Stuhl und sah beide geschockt an. Zoro zuckte nur mit den schultern, während Sanji in ein frisches Steak ein paar Tabletten stopfte, die sie schnell in der Nächsten Apotheke gekauft hatten. Es waren starke Schlafmittel.

"Ich würde ja machen, aber du hast verloren." Usopp wimmerte und sah Sanji mit Hundeaugen an, doch dieser schob ihm nur das Fleisch hin.

"Sie zu, dass er alles auffrisst." Usopp quiekte und schnappte sich das Steak widerwillig. Danach schlich er zur Badezimmertür. Dort drehte er sich noch ein Mal um, doch Zoro und Sanji sahen ihn aufmuntern an.

"Du bist mutig, du schaffst das!", meinte Sanji und Zoro stimmte ihm zu.

"Genau, Käpt'n Usopp!" Usopp fing an zu heulen, doch da die beiden ihm vertrauten öffnete er die Tür und schlich hinein. Dort lag er, der Tiger. Usopp zitterte und hielt das Fleisch von sich gestreckt. Sofort spitzten sich die Ohren des Tieres und es stand auf. Laut kreischend warf Usopp das Fleisch auf den Boden und floh aus dem Raum. Wenn sie Luffy wieder trafen, würde er ihm jedoch von seinem Mut erzählen!

*jap. Blitz


End file.
